Death Waltz
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: Une rumeur sur le loup-garou les avait conduit dans ce village reculé. Allen et Lavi avaient bel et bien récupéré une innocence, mais ce qu'ils avaient emmené d'autre creusait dans les profondeurs ténébreuses des projets avortés de la congrégation.
1. Flegthland

Version corrigée! Comme pour les 5 prochains chapitres. Pour les éventuels relectures, je parle uniquement des fautes, pas de l'histoire en elle-même.

Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, j'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

«Vous rendre au village de Fleghtland ? Vous plaisantez ?»

L'homme s'était redressé vivement et emparé de son bagage, sous l'œil consterné de l'exorciste. Les habitants s'étaient passé le mot, il en était certain maintenant.

«Ne comptez pas sur moi !» Ajouta le noble, sur les nerfs.

Sur ces mots, il partit sans demander son reste, tenant son haut de forme pour ne pas le perdre. Ces deux jeunes hommes étaient complètement fous! Tout le monde savait qu'on ne se rendait pas au village à moins de vouloir mourir au plus vite.

Lavi jura. Ils lui avaient juste demandé comment se rendre dans ce village. Pas de les accompagner ! Qu'avaient-ils tous à trembler dès qu'ils évoquaient le nom de Fleghtland ?

« Allen, c'est le dix-septième qui nous fait le coup. Toi je ne sais pas, mais je ne compte pas traverser cette forêt un soir de nouvelle lune. En plus, je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle grouille d'akumas.»

Allen soupira. Son compagnon avait sûrement raison. Après tout, c'était un fait établi. Lorsque les gens les fuyaient à leurs questions, ils pouvaient être sûrs d'affronter les armes du Comte. Les akumas leur tombaient à chaque fois sur le coin de la tête. Et à la lumière de la lune, ils feraient des proies idéales.

Le blandinet fit un compte de la journée: ils avaient eu droit à plusieurs signes de croix, deux ou trois s'étaient offusqués en le qualifiant de sorcier à la vue de son œil gauche, et une jeune femme était même tombée instantanément à genoux, en posture de prière, à réciter des psaumes entiers en tremblant. Sans compter les innombrables esquives, fuites, et changement de sujet par ses interlocuteurs.

Soit les habitants du coin avaient tendance à s'emporter rapidement en faisant un drame de tout, soit ils avaient peu de chance de finir cette mission vivant. En tout cas, ils avaient amplement mérité une pause.

«Allez, vient, histoire qu'on prépare tranquillement notre testament pour demain.» proposa Lavi en désignant une auberge, plus amusé qu'autre chose par l'air dépité de son compagnon.

Un sourire pointa sur le visage d'Allen. Ils avaient pensé à la même chose.

A peine entrés dans l'auberge, l'air lourd et humide de la cuisine les saisit à la gorge, contrastant avec le froid plutôt sec du dehors. Il n'y avait pas plus d'une dizaine de personnes éparpillées dans la pièce, dont un ivrogne qui grogna, mécontent d'être dérangé par le froid qui s'était engouffré à l'arrivée des exorcistes.

Allen partit directement réserver une chambre double auprès de la bonne femme qui tenait le registre, laissant Lavi s'installer à une table libre que lui présentait l'aubergiste. D'un bonjour et d'un sourire amicaux, le roux engagea la conversation, attirant l'autre homme dans un climat de confiance pour enfin aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait. Apparemment il était tombé sur le bon filon, le brun se posant sur la table avec l'air de savoir toute l'histoire dans ses moindres détails.

«Comment, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?» demanda l'aubergiste fort surprit de trouver encore des personnes ignorant ce qui se tramait dans les environs. Ça avait fait assez de bruit pour atteindre les villages à l'autre bout de la vallée. Ou alors... il observa le manteau du rouquin, s'arrêtant sur la croix d'argent. Des étrangers, ça expliquait tout.

«Pas plus que quelques vagues rumeurs. Vous en savez quelque chose ?»

L'aubergiste roula des yeux, comme si Lavi lui faisait une blague invraisemblable.

«Bon, apparemment, vous venez d'assez loin. Normal que vous n'soyez pas au courant. Je vais vous dire.»

Il attendit qu'Allen s'installe lui aussi et se rapprocha d'eux pour parler à voix plus basse. Il était inutile d'affoler les autres clients. Surtout qu'ils se faisaient assez rares depuis le début des rumeurs. Ce village était bien trop proche de la forêt.

«Feghtland, ça a été déserté. Des monstres sont apparus du jour au lendemain et on tout massacré. Du moins, c'est ce que m'a dit un gars à qui l'on l'avait lui-même raconté. P't'être qu'il y a quelques survivants qui y sont encore, mais j'parierais pas là-d'ssus. Ou alors, y sont coincés dans leurs maisons. D'ailleurs, depuis, personne ne traverse la forêt pour s'y rendre. Du coup, on a aucune nouvelle du village.»

Allen lança un regard entendu à Lavi. Il devait s'agir d'akumas. Ils ne savaient toujours pas si il y avait une innocence là-dessous, mais un nid d'akumas, ça oui. Il leur faudrait rester sur leur garde.

«Et… concernant l'autre rumeur ? Celle qui remontrait à cinq ans ?» Questionna Lavi, plus intéressé par celle-ci encore. Il n'était pas rare que les akumas se déplacent en bande pour massacrer des villes entières. Mais ça, c'était une histoire alléchante.

L'homme se gratta la tête et répondit au rouquin, faisant appel à ses souvenirs. Il ne devait pas confondre cette vieille rumeur et les évènements tout frais qui dataient de quelques semaines à peine.

«Moi j'l'ai jamais vu, notez, j'vais pas dans la forêt, mais plusieurs de mes clients ne sont pas revenus. L'dernière fois, des hommes en roulottes. C'tait il y a trois mois notez! Un p'tit gars courageux à r'trouvé leur roulotte dans un fourré. Paraitrait qu'c'est un loup-garou, comme dans les histoires qu'on raconte aux mômes. M'enfin, le p'tit gars l'a vu attaquer les monstres qui sont apparus juste après. Qu'ils se bouffent entre monstre, hein ! D'ailleurs, j'l'ai dit à votre homme, là, l'autr' jour ! Un trouveur ? Bastian qu'il disait s'appeler. Mais il est quand même parti dans la forêt pour renseigner vot' QG. Ben, il n'est pas revenu. Notez, il est p't'être tombé sur le garou qui sait ?»

Allen et Lavi ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à l'accent de l'aubergiste. Il mangeait plus ses mots qu'il ne parlait. Heureusement qu'il parlait lentement. Ça leur facilitait la compréhension. Mais il n'avait pas entièrement répondu à la question du borgne. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette fameuse histoire. Du jour au lendemain, Feghtland avait interdit l'accès à l'église aux autres villages. Ils y protégeaient quelque chose depuis ces cinq ans. C'était sûr.

De son côté, Allen se remémorait les débuts de leur mission. Le dernier rapport de Bastian montrait qu'il avait probablement découvert quelque chose. Mais il datait bien d'un bon mois. C'était pour cette absence qu'on leur avait demandé de se déplacer. Surtout que son dernier rapport laissait entendre une probable découverte d'innocence. Mais la suite ne leur été jamais parvenue. Komui les avait donc envoyé sur le terrain.

«Bon, c'est pas qu'ça m'ennuie mais c'est un sujet pas très joyeux. Alors, qu'est ce que vous prenez ?» L'aubergiste s'était redressé, tablier sur l'épaule, et il prit le crayon qu'il avait coincé sur son oreille pour noter la commande. Grand bien lui en prit.

La question fatale avait animé le visage d'Allen d'un tout nouvel intérêt. Expression qui frisa le surnaturel à la vue de la table débordante de plats divers une bonne heure plus tard. Forcément. Il avait commandé un peu de tout. Au moins, ça leur avait laissé le temps de discuter un peu. Mais quand même, préparer tout ça en si peu de temps forçait le respect.

Lavi se pencha pour récupérer sa fourchette, tombée alors qu'il faisait le con avec.

«Ben mon cochon…» Il n'avait pas pu empêcher la remarque de sortir à la vue de tout ce qui s'étalait hors de son champ de vision.

«Tu dichait quoi ?» demanda élégamment le maudit, la bouche pleine. Il ne l'avait pas attendu pour commencer, trop affamé. Une dizaine de plats vides étaient déjà empilés à côté de lui. Allen le gouffre sans fond, un mystère de la nature.

«Que tu vas finir par me faire une indigestion un jour.»

Le roux voulait être là quand le grand intendant recevrait la facture. Il n'avait encore jamais vu la tête qu'il faisait à ce moment-là. Ça risquait d'être prometteur. Allen finirait bien par mettre l'ordre sur la paille un jour ou l'autre.

Croyez-le ou non, le jeune Walker engloutit sa « frugale collation » en moins d'une heure.

Les exorcistes gagnèrent ensuite leur chambre avec une hâte certaine. Ils étaient fatigués. Si elle n'était pas d'un grand confort, les lits suffisaient pour la nuit. Et ils n'avaient pas la force de rechigner. L'héritier des bookman se vautra sur le premier et s'endormit derechef. Allen lui retira doucement son bandeau et le posa à côté de la lampe, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Pour son entrainement de bookman, Lavi n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil les trois dernières nuits, enchainant ouvrage sur ouvrage, les résumant, en tirant les informations essentielles, devant être capable de réciter mot pour mot un passage choisi par le panda. Mission prévue ou non, le vieux Bookman était impitoyable.

Le maudit entrouvrit légèrement la fenêtre, pour alléger la lourdeur de l'air renfermé. Il s'installa sur son lit et éteignit la lampe, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Finalement, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir lui aussi.

Il faisait à peine jour quand Lavi émergea de son sommeil, ouvrant son œil embué sur la lueur feutré de la chambre. Elle lui paraissait beaucoup plus froide et bien moins accueillante dans cette lumière pâle. Vétuste et poussiéreuse. En fait, il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé dans un grenier.

Il se redressa en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et s'étira de tout son long en se levant avant de se gratter la tête en allant jusqu'à la fenêtre. Si le lit avait été confortable, il s'y serait bien prélassé encore un peu.

Les rues se perdaient dans une brume hivernale rampante, humide et lourde. Un courant d'air s'engouffra par la fenêtre entrouverte, faisant frissonner le borgne qui se le prit de plein fouet, alors qu'il observait au dehors. Il revint sur ses pas et prit une grande inspiration en retirant la couverture d'Allen.

« Aaaaaallen ! Allez, on va se les geler dehors ! C'est bon pour la santé !»

Si le blandinet n'était pas si poli, le « ferme-la » qui trainait dans le fond de sa gorge serait sorti aussi sec, juste après le petit couinement dérangé qu'il lui avait arraché par son réveil brutal. En même temps, Lavi n'était pas des plus délicats en quelque situation que ce soit. Surtout quand il fallait faire preuve de délicatesse. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir non plus. Au moins, il ne faisait pas la gueule vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre comme certains.

Toujours était-il qu'il se connecta à la réalité comme il put et servit un merveilleux sourire au roux empêtré dans son haut, accompagné d'un « bonjour » enjoué, se retenant de l'étrangler une fois pour toute. Il avait tendance à lui taper sur le système, parfois. Surtout quand il voulait se reposer, en fait.

Fin prêts quelques minutes après, les exorcistes quittèrent l'auberge alors que la majorité des autres clients dormaient encore. L'ivrogne d'hier soir n'avait d'ailleurs apparemment pas eu le temps de se rendre à sa chambre, affalé sur la table comme il l'était, ce qui les amusa un peu.

L'entrée de la forêt n'était qu'à quelques ruelles, lorsqu'on coupait par les transversales. L'aubergiste leur avait expliqué la veille, en leur déconseillant lourdement d'y mettre les pieds cependant. Lavi y entraina son compagnon d'un bon pas, perçant le silence matinal du son de leurs bottes sur les vieux pavés branlants.

«Dit, Lavi…» tenta Allen d'une voix contrariée après quelque mètres, «Timcampy n'est pas revenu cette nuit?»

Le golem s'était agité la veille et avait disparût en deux temps trois mouvements, ce qui l'avait tracassé toute la soirée. L'ainé posa les yeux sur son compagnon, notant son malaise.

«Comment pourrais-je le savoir?»

Le maudit soupira, l'air triste. Le roux s'esclaffa de son rire habituel, allégeant son angoisse.

«Bah, à coup sûr, il s'est encore fait gober par un chat. Tu devrais lui apprendre à écrire, il ferait un roman sensas'! Je vois ça d'ici : « Tim, le golem qui vivait dans un chat » !»

L'animation qui suivit la plaisanterie de Lavi, à savoir que l'un et l'autre relançaient d'arguments plus débiles les uns que les autres en riant, dérangea fort une mamie qui comptait faire la grasse matinée, ayant pour une fois réussi à s'endormir. La vieille dame lui lança une poêle en fonte de ses faibles forces, grandement démultipliées par la colère qu'elle éprouvait, c'est-à-dire inhumaine et effrayante.

«Bande de sales mômes ingrats!»

Le borgne s'écarta de la trajectoire de l'objet volant qu'il avait à peine pu identifier. Mais c'était tout de même moins rapide qu'un kicking fly du panda, et la poêle se fracassa en plusieurs rebonds sur les pavés dans un vacarme monumental. Ils blêmirent. Surtout quand la poêle fini par se ficher dans un pavé fendu par le choc de l'impact.

Si tous les vieux en colère étaient aussi effrayants, autant les engager tout de suite et faire un raid généralisé sur les Noah. Et puis peut-être qu'entre vieux, ils parviendraient à convaincre le Comte millénaire de se mettre au crochet ou à la pétanque, laissant là ses plans de destruction du monde. Enfin… ils pouvaient toujours rêver.

La vieille femme se mit à leur hurler dessus, les gratifiant d'insultes parfois si vieilles ou étranges qu'ils ne les comprenaient pas, non contente d'avoir fait un vacarme du diable avec sa poêle, réveillant tous les habitants alentours qui commençaient à sortir sur les balcons.

«Petits cons! Je vous apprendrais à respecter autrui! Fils de charrette à bras!»

Nos exorcistes détalèrent comme des lapins avant de se faire repérer par qui que ce soit d'autre et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à l'orée du bois. Ils se regardèrent essoufflés et éclatèrent de rire.

«Qu'a-t-elle dit? Fils de charrette à bras?»

«Tu savais que ça avait des bras toi, une charrette… Allen?»

On entendait la dispute des habitants en bruit de fond jusqu'ici. Cependant, leurs rires moururent à la vue de la forêt. Elle était grande, touffue et surtout, trop inquiétante pour les inciter à la traverser. Pas étonnant que les habitants en fassent toute une histoire.

« Pour la traverser, rien de plus facile! Prenez le chemin, il conduit tout droit jusqu'au village! Un peu plus loin dans les collines. Pourrez pas le louper! » avait dit l'aubergiste.

«Le chemin… certes…» blêmissait le blandinet.

«Un problème mon p'tit Allen?» Lavi le raillait avec une pose frimeuse certes, mais il était tout aussi rassuré.

«Mon cheeeer Lavi… ta voix tremble.» nota avec un rictus Allen, bien content de pouvoir se venger.

Le borgne lui servit un sourire gêné. Il avait touché juste. Le chemin était large et clairement visible, d'accord. On avait juste omis de leur dire que c'était sans doute la forêt la plus flippante du pays, ce qui rappela au roux une situation similaire.

«Ah ah ah. Elle serait parfaite pour le château de Kro-chan.»

«Tout à f…Lavi!»

L'Œil gauche d'Allen s'était activé sans crier gare pour redevenir calme au bout de quelques secondes à peine, le faisant sursauter. Lavi avait attrapé son maillet, prêt à l'utiliser, aux abois.

«Il a été tué?»

«Je ne sais pas. C'était trop rapide.»

Il était désarçonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé? Allen s'engagea finalement sur le chemin et Lavi le rattrapa rapidement. Le blandinet porta la main à son œil en retenant une grimace. Des changements aussi rapides que celui-ci insinuaient la douleur.

La même chose se reproduisit plusieurs fois. Au moins six ou sept, augmentant graduellement la sensation douloureuse qui dévorait son œil. Le maudit continuait de cacher celui-ci sous sa main, espérant que son ami ne remarque pas ces activations brusques. Ce dernier savait parfaitement la douleur que cela lui infligeait et il voulait éviter de l'inquiéter pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

Seulement, Lavi n'était pas dupe. Si il ne le voyait pas, c'était simplement qu'il avait décidé de l'ignorer pour ne pas ruiner les efforts de son comparse. Il n'était pas insensible à ce point quand même. Marteau sur l'épaule, il était attentif au moindre mouvement du blandinet, affirmant la prise sur son innocence dès qu'il se crispait sous la désagréable sensation.

La forêt paraissait calme vue de l'extérieur. Mais en réalité, la vie du sous-bois s'affairait autour d'eux. Des bruissements fusaient de toute part, de furtifs mouvements les entouraient dans l'obscurité. Pourtant, rien ne s'offrait clairement à leur vue.

Il était clair que l'œil d'Allen leur facilitait les choses. Sans ce soutient, ils auraient probablement craqué sous la pression. Une agitation pareille sous le calme qui régnait le long du chemin était tout simplement angoissante. Comment différencier le mouvement d'un animal à celui d'un akuma? Sans compter la créature des rumeurs. Akuma, innocence, ou réellement autre chose?

Le maudit brisa le silence, taraudé par cette question qu'ils se posaient tous les deux depuis les étranges activations de son œil.

«Lavi, tu pense qu'il existe et que c'est lui qui nous débarrasse des akuma?»

«Le garou? Aussi vite?» questionna Lavi qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Allen ne lui parle dans l'immédiat.

Ce dernier acquiesça : «Ça pourrait être l'œuvre de l'innocence.»

«C'est sûrement vrai.» Puis, il ajouta, finalement agacé de voir Allen cacher son œil à sa vue: «Retire ta main Allen, je l'ai remarqué tout de suite de toute façon.»

Face à l'air incrédule de son compagnon, le roux prit les devants en saisissant son bras pour le baisser, lui offrant un sourire un peu offusqué. Il était son ami, oui ou non? Le blandinet soupira en souriant à son tour. Il n'avait pas voulu l'offenser.

Lavi se raidit soudain, lui faisant signe de se taire. Il ne distinguait plus un seul mouvement dans les fourrés. Si même les petits animaux cherchaient à se faire oublier, alors un prédateur se trouvait dans les parages. Et ce n'était sûrement pas un akuma. Ils fuyaient les akuma d'instinct. Or à cet instant, ils avaient simplement cessé de bouger, comme si ils avaient tout bonnement disparût.

Le roux se pencha doucement sur Allen, posant sa main sur son épaule, et chuchota: «On n'est plus seuls. Ne fait pas de geste brusque.»

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent alors qu'ils tentaient de discerner quelque chose dans l'obscurité des fourrés qui longeaient le chemin. Sans pouvoir en localiser la source, ils se sentaient tous deux observés jusqu'au tréfonds de leur âme. C'était plutôt frustrant, surtout dans une position de danger telle que celle-ci.

L'Œil d'Allen s'activa encore une fois, alors qu'une ombre grandissait devant eux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'esquisser un geste de défense. Une autre ombre avait sauté sur l'akuma; plantant une griffe démesurée dans un bruit de métal et de chair brisée confondus. L'oeil d'Allen s'était alors désactivé.

La silhouette s'était ensuite redressée, restant dans l'obscurité des fourrés et les avait toisé quelques instants, les mettant un peu plus mal à l'aise. Finalement, elle sauta sur le chemin, juste devant eux.

Allen et Lavi en restèrent bouche bée. Ils pensaient tomber sur un monstre, mais c'était un jeune homme qui leur faisait face, curieux lui aussi, méfiant également. Il avait sans doute un âge proche du leur et ses cheveux blancs aux reflets bleutés visiblement assez indomptables étaient singuliers. Svelte, un peu plus grand qu'Allen, il prenait une pose assurée pour les tenir en respect.

Allen croisa son regard alors qu'il le détaillait, une lueur farouche et méfiante apparente. La même impression de profondeur l'envahit. C'était donc bien ces yeux turquoise qui les transperçaient tout à l'heure. Visiblement, il avait l'air de les considérer comme des ennemis potentiels.

«Vous êtes ?» demanda froidement l'albinos, prêt à leur sauter à la gorge au moindre geste douteux.

Plusieurs options se présentaient aux yeux des exorcistes dont une, qu'ils trouvaient la meilleure, consistant à ne pas trop titiller la mauvaise humeur de celui qui avait, apparemment, décimé la population d'akumas de la forêt à lui tout seul. Ils entreprirent donc de répondre simplement et sans détour, histoire d'apaiser un peu la bête et cas échéant, s'il le fallait, un bon coup de marteau bien placé le calmerait définitivement, les mettant hors de danger.

«Nous sommes des exorcistes. Je m'appelle Allen. Mon compagnon et moi cherchons quelque chose. Il se pourrait qu'elle se trouve au village de Fleghtland. N'est ce pas Lavi ?»

«Tout à fait.» appuya le roux avec un sourire chaleureux, rivant son œil dans ceux de leur vis à vis.

A peine Lavi avait-il terminé sa phrase que le garçon s'était élancé sur lui. Ses griffes métalliques furent stoppées par le manche de l'innocence de l'héritier des bookman, qui sentit le choc se répercuter le long de ses bras. Depuis quand recouvraient-elles les bras du garçon? La lueur furieuse des yeux de glace qui rencontrèrent son regard le transperça de toute part. Son corps entier lui criait qu'il était en danger. Pourtant, il était fasciné.

«Ce que vous cherchez, c'est un être vivant ?» siffla agressivement le jeune homme, faisant pression sur le marteau de Lavi, campé sur ses énormes pattes arrières, prêt à lancer un nouveau coup si la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas.

Allen se retint d'activer son innocence. Au moindre geste déplacé, il sentait que le rouquin ne tarderait pas à finir sa vie, sans avoir le temps de constater sa propre mort.

«Non.»

L'albinos dévisagea Allen, faisant frissonner ce dernier. Lentement, il lâcha sa prise sur Lavi et le laissa finalement tranquille, se tournant un peu plus vers le maudit, avant de s'approcher si prêt que leurs nez pouvaient se toucher. Les quelques secondes qu'il passa ainsi, courbé pour que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur, à cause de la position surélevée que lui procuraient l'innocence activée, s'écoulèrent très lentement pour les exorcistes qui ne savaient pas comment réagir face au porteur irrité.

«Je vous crois.»

Disant cela, le jeune homme inclina la tête sur le côté, avec un air semi amusé et se permit même un sourire franc. Il s'étira de tout son long avant d'engager franchement une conversation.

«Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. On m'a pourtant prévenu de l'arrivée probable de gens comme vous mais... On est jamais trop prudent... Je suppose que vous connaissez Bastian?» énonça-t-il en regardant rapidement leur croix d'exorciste.

«Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?» s'inquiéta tout de suite Allen, ce qui fit rire l'albinos. Il avait réellement eu l'intention de les tuer quelques instants plus tôt et parce qu'il avait baissé la garde, le garçon agissait comme si il lui faisait confiance. Étrangement, il s'en sentit plutôt fier.

«Pas vraiment. Par chance pour lui, je passais par ici quand il s'est fait attaquer par une de ces choses qu'il a appelé akuma.»

Allen soupira de soulagement. L'albinos l'avait désarçonné par son agressivité, mais il ne faisait que se méfier des étrangers. C'était bien ce que faisaient tous les exorcistes, les akuma pouvant se dissimuler sous n'importe quel visage engageant.

«Il est dans la vieille église.» reprit le jeune homme. «Par contre, ce ne sera pas facile d'approcher. Une partie seulement des akuma m'a suivi dans la forêt. Dispersés, je n'ai pas eu de mal à m'en débarrasser. Le problème…»

L'innocence s'activa d'avantage et une queue de grande taille, faite d'innombrables lames, prit place sur son arrière train, faisant naître un peu de gêne chez lui.

«C'est que je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus. Alors, pour retourner à l'église seul, c'est un peu compliqué.»

Il rougit sous le regard amusé de Lavi quand de petites oreilles de loup grises prirent place sur sa tête. Le rouquin s'approcha de lui, ne pouvant se retenir d'y cafouiller avec un grand sourire. C'était vraiment trop mignon. L'air bougon, l'albinos se recula et se retourna pour partir en direction du village, les deux garçons à sa suite.

«Il n'empêche que c'est trop mignon.» Justifia Lavi d'un grand sourire en le fixant, attendant de voir sa réaction avec un amusement non contenu.

Allen pouffa quand le garçon accéléra la marche en bougonnant de plus belle, poursuivit par le roux qui enchainait les boutades, riant à gorge déployée. Mine de rien, il semblait que l'étrange jeune homme les avait acceptés et que réciproquement, Bookman Junior le considérait déjà comme un des leurs. Lui aussi l'appréciait déjà. Peut-être à cause de l'aura rassurante qu'il semblait dégager.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient trouvé l'innocence et un nouveau compagnon avec lequel ils s'entendaient déjà bien.


	2. The church

Lavi émergea d'un buisson en écartant les branchages avec difficulté et secoua ses cheveux pour faire tomber les feuilles prisonnières de sa tignasse. Ils avaient suivi l'albinos qui se faufilait comme une anguille, connaissant les moindres recoins de la forêt par cœur.

«Shiiru. Rappelle-moi de ne plus emprunter tes raccourcis.»

«De quoi tu te plain ? On est arrivés, non ?» répondit le garçon, fort occupé à dépêtrer le col d'Allen, pris dans une grosse branche. Ce dernier attendait patiemment que leur nouvel ami le libère enfin de l'infernal buisson, riant quand ce dernier lui chatouillait la nuque par mégarde. Face à leur complicité, Lavi aurait pu croire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps, ce qui lui serrait légèrement le coeur.

Bookman junior eu bien envie de répliquer. Ce n'était pas parce lui était capable de se faufiler partout que c'était le cas de tout le monde. Mais l'air concentré de Shiiru lui fit changer d'avis. Il ne l'aurait pas écouté de toute façon, trop appliqué à retirer la branche prise dans le tissu sans le déchirer. L'albinos eu un petit sourire réjouit quand il finit par réussir. Allen lui rendit son sourire, reconnaissant.

Lavi observa Shiiru plus que ce qui était nécessaire, suivant des yeux son déplacement fluide alors qu'il lui passait devant, lui souriant au passage, une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux. Son expression particulière lui fit légèrement monter le rouge aux joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

L'albinos écarta les derniers branchages qui les séparaient du village et détailla immédiatement les lieux du regard. Allen et Lavi se penchèrent pour découvrir le bourg qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Ils étaient juste à portée de l'église en contrebas, se distinguant du reste du village par les grilles qui isolaient la bâtisse sacrée.

En regardant plus attentivement, Lavi s'aperçut de l'état délabré des lieux. Les akumas qui gravitaient autour de l'église avaient tracé des cratères boueux dans l'herbe fraîche et éventré la grille à certains points. Le village était lui-même dévasté par endroit, quelques charpentes noircies encore fumantes.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'était l'état presque parfait de l'église, dont les seules traces de délabrement étaient clairement dues au temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa construction. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au maudit. Il était lui aussi dans le flou le plus total.

Un éclat de compréhension changea son regard et Lavi sût qu'il s'était rappelé de la vieille rumeur. Les habitants avaient interdit à tout étranger au village d'entrer dans l'église il y avait à peu près cinq ans. Vu la réaction des akumas qui se tenaient à distance respectable du lieu de culte, il y avait une chance pour qu'une innocence y soit conservée. Ce qui expliquait tout.

«Cette église, elle a quelque chose de particulier ?» demanda Allen, devançant Lavi par la même occasion.

Shiiru les observa tous les deux, un peu embarrassé par la question. Les deux exorcistes sentirent la gêne dans laquelle ils l'avaient plongé et Lavi posa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser avec un sourire complice. L'albinos écarquilla ses yeux de surprise, posant sa main sur celle du roux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Allen et Lavi eurent du mal à s'empêcher de rire face à son air médusé. Il ressemblait à un chaton qui avait vu son reflet dans une glace. C'était plutôt attendrissant. Il ne devait pas recevoir de gestes d'affection de son entourage ou trop peu pour que cela lui semble naturel.

Le jeune homme reprit contenance en détournant le regard de honte. Il devait avoir l'air bien puéril à réagir comme ça. Pour noyer le poisson, il consentit à leur répondre sans détour, s'accroupissant au bord du vide pour appréhender un point de chute.

«Tendez l'oreille. Vous entendez le léger son d'un chant?» demanda-t-il en glissant sa main sur le sol devant lui, vérifiant à quel point il pouvait déraper.

Lavi et Allen acquiescèrent d'un mouvement commun. Une mélodie légère leur parvenait faiblement.

«C'est cela qui empêche les akuma d'approcher. Les habitants sont venus s'y réfugier lors de leur attaque. Tant qu'il ne cessera pas, toutes les personnes à l'intérieur de l'église seront protégées.»

Son visage s'était adouci alors qu'il fournissait cette explication. Il retrouva rapidement l'expression malicieuse qu'ils lui connaissaient depuis leur rencontre, ajoutant avec un grand sourire «J'y ai aussi amené Bastian. On y va?».

«Quand tu veux!» répondit Lavi, enjoué. Plus vite ils retourneraient à la congrégation et plus vite ils pourraient faire ample connaissance.

Shiiru fit signe aux deux exorcistes de venir s'accroupir auprès de lui, dans l'intention de leur expliquer par où ils allaient faire irruption. Cependant, alors qu'Allen s'apprêtait à répondre à son invitation, il se redressa soudainement, l'air inquiet, et buta sur Lavi qui manqua de tomber à la renverse.

Ils comprirent tout de suite que quelque chose clochait en contre-bas. D'un même trait, tous les akumas se tournèrent vers l'église, déclenchant une attaque collective. Le toit s'effondra sous la salve et la porte de la bâtisse explosa dans un bruit de pierre éclatée.

Allen n'eut pas le temps de réagir assez vite pour empêcher l'albinos de s'élancer sur la pente et sauter dans le vide sans réfléchir. Il comptait se réceptionner à l'aide de son innocence et foncer jusqu'à l'église. Malheureusement, dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié qu'il ne contrôlait pas cette dernière et celle-ci, narquoisement, refusait de s'activer.

S'apercevant que le garçon allait au-devant d'un grand danger, Lavi attrapa Allen par le bras et lui fit tenir le manche de son marteau, s'élançant à son tour dans le vide.

«Shin shin shin !» cria-t-il le cœur battant. Il devait absolument le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le manche de l'innocence s'allongea et le marteau se ficha dans le sol. Au même moment, le roux parvint à attraper Shiiru qui s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, le sauvant d'une chute douloureuse. Tout aussi rapidement, le roux fit rétrécir son innocence, les empêchant d'être une cible facile pour le groupe d'akumas qui commençait à s'intéresser à eux.

A peine sur le sol, l'albinos se dégagea de son étreinte pour courir au milieu des tirs qui fusaient dans leur direction. Il serait probablement mort si Allen n'était pas intervenu, leur prodiguant un rempart de son crown clown. Son ami était perdu dans la confusion et il l'avait suivi de près, sûr qu'il ne ferait rien de bon, tout affolé qu'il était.

Le cœur de ce dernier battait à cent à l'heure et il était complètement déboussolé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette catastrophe puisse arriver.

«Calme-toi s'il te plait!» cria Allen au jeune homme totalement aux abois. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour lui faire reprendre contenance. Et il avait bien du mal à parer les tirs tout en repoussant l'albinos qui tentait de forcer le passage.

«Le chant s'est arrêté!» répondit celui-ci chamboulé.

Dégommant quelques akumas au passage, Lavi parvint à les rejoindre et passa son bras autour de la taille de Shiiru pour l'immobiliser, le laissant se débattre aussi furieusement qu'un chat pris au piège. Le blandinet pu immédiatement se concentrer uniquement sur les akumas et aborder une offensive.

«Arrête. Tu vois bien que ton innocence ne s'active pas. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est te faire tuer.» lui chuchota-t-il plus blessé par son état hystérique qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Le voir aussi bouleversé lui pinçait douloureusement la poitrine.

L'albinos cessa de se débattre et lança un regard blessé au borgne qui le lâcha alors pour se placer devant lui, aidant Allen à faire face aux akumas.

«Laisse-nous faire. Ok?» Il lui dit cela avec un sourire mordant, déjà happé par le combat qui s'annonçait.

Le maudit jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière pour s'assurer que le jeune homme était bien à l'abri et, rassuré, s'élança sur l'akuma le plus proche, rebondissant à la chaine sur ceux alentours, causant des dommages irrémédiables. L'héritier des bookman avait attrapé Shiiru par le bras pour le tirer, plaquant le corps du garçon dans son dos de sorte à lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il se cache derrière lui. Les deux bras qui s'agrippèrent à sa veste lui arrachèrent un sourire satisfait et il activa son sceau de feu, grillant sur place les akumas qui s'approchaient.

Le travail d'équipe des deux garçons expédia rapidement l'affaire, la dernière carcasse tombant quelques minutes plus tard, fumante. Lavi remit son maillet en place, apostrophant l'albinos avec douceur.

«Vas-y.»

Shiiru ne se fit pas prier et couru jusqu'à l'église, attrapant le poignet d'Allen au passage pour l'entrainer avec lui. Ils s'entraidèrent pour gravir le tas de pierres tombées lors de l'attaque qui avait obstrué l'accès, et avaient sauté lestement de l'autre côté, suivit de prêt par Lavi qui avait judicieusement utilisé son maillet. Un regard circulaire lui apprit que tous ceux qui étaient réfugiés dans l'église étaient sains et saufs. Plutôt choqués, pour la plus part.

Sans prêter attention aux villageois tremblants, dont certains priaient et d'autre se serraient les uns contre les autres, inquiets, l'albinos se précipita vers l'autel en oubliant Allen derrière lui. Dans sa hâte, il se prit les pieds dans un banc au beau milieu du passage.

Il trébucha et se retrouva sur le sol lorsqu'une une dizaine d'akumas se rassembla subitement au-dessus d'eux, prêt à décimer tous ceux qui occupaient les lieux. Allen, prévenu par son œil, s'était précipité du côté des réfugiés, activant son crown clown devant les enfants qui pleuraient. Lavi s'était hâté pour rejoindre Shiiru qui se relevait, un peu sonné par la chute, et le prit d'instinct dans ses bras pour les protéger tous les deux de son maillet.

Le maudit se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient pas sauver la vie des personnes qui les entouraient, à moins d'y passer aussi. Il tira sur son bras à regret pour dégainer son épée et courir vers les akuma. Il devait secourir ses compagnons qui ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir seuls, au centre de la salve qui ne tarderait pas.

Une frêle silhouette penchée devant l'hôtel se redressa et ouvrit la bouche avec fermeté, exerçant un grand effort sur elle-même.

Un chant appuyé fit trembler les murs, pénétrant chaque être vivant alentours, résonnant dans le corps de chaque akuma. La mélodie était tout simplement magnifique aux oreilles humaines, laissant les deux exorcistes sans voix. Les akumas, se tordaient dans tous les sens, la mélodie réveillant les souvenirs des âmes dont ils se nourrissaient, ce qui les rendait fous. Ils finirent par exploser dans un grand cri sous les yeux écarquillés d'Allen. C'était rudement efficace. Les âmes disparurent en lui adressant des sourires apaisés, à lui qui pouvait les voir.

Il tourna la tête vers l'autel d'où il avait entendu le chant naître. Une jeune fille à la longe chevelure d'argent s'y tenait, s'efforçant de respirer calmement. Elle lui sourit quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Allen fût ébranlé par la plénitude qui baignait les yeux rouges fatigués. Elle dégageait quelque chose de familier, une chaleur qu'il ressentait d'ordinaire dans son bras.

Lavi était lui aussi captivé par la jeune fille qui tenait fermement le haut de sa cape brune de la main, la broche cassée pendouillant misérablement sur le côté. Il ne sentit pas Shiiru se décoller de lui pour la rejoindre précipitamment, la serrant contre lui à lui briser les côtes, soulagé de la voir saine et sauve.

Les akumas s'étaient brusquement agglutinés autour de l'église où ils logeaient le matin même, alors qu'il était de sortie pour récupérer des vivres à la demande des habitants. Depuis l'attaque du village, ces derniers s'étaient installés dans l'église et le jeune homme sortait pour ce genre de choses, détruisant les akumas quand son innocence le lui permettait. Sinon, il faisait profil bas.

Presque toute cette journée, elle avait dû assurer la protection de tous les habitants seule, sans interruption. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

«Désolé.» lâcha l'albinos, piteux, en desserrant son étreinte pour passer sa main dans les longs cheveux argentés. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu au début, sa vue brouillée par l'effort. A présent qu'elle lui revenait, elle put sourire en distinguant la blancheur des cheveux de celui qui la soutenait.

«Shiiru.» l'appela-t-elle enjouée, lui sautant au cou de joie.

«Non. Je suis son voisin. Tout le monde dit que je lui ressemble beaucoup.» plaisanta-il en riant.

L'argentée hocha la tête en soupirant, amusée.

«Ne soit pas si ironique voyons.»

«Mais oui mais oui.» lui répondit sarcastiquement le jeune homme, se détachant d'elle pour emmêler plus facilement la douce chevelure sous sa main.

Une petite boule jaune apparut sous son nez, dérangée dans son sommeil, et déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler, lui arrachant un « ooooooh » émerveillé alors qu'il le rattrapait par la queue dorée. Timcampy s'agita, battant des ailes de plus belle pour lui échapper. Shiiru lâcha finalement prise et le golem fût propulsé par sa propre force, se cognant contre le traqueur qui venait à la rencontre d'Allen. Il zigzagua ensuite pour atteindre le cou du maudit et s'y lover. Le garçon le caressa, ravi de le retrouver.

Allen avait rejoint Lavi, et les pauvres garçons furent étouffés par le trouveur qui les serra dans ses bras, les renversant presque sur le coup. Le roux tapota le dos de Bastian qui pleurait de joie avec une petite grimace amusée. Pendant ce temps, l'homme se plaignait de ce monstrueux jeune homme à tendance suicidaire se croyant sans doute immortel, ou juste trop imbu de lui-même pour réfléchir avant d'agir. Allen riait faiblement en hochant la tête de temps à autre, l'écoutant à peine, s'amusant des mimiques de Shiiru qui se moquait visiblement du trouveur.

«Ce gars-là, il est complètement dingue ! Dingue je vous dis !» appuya-t-il en secouant vigoureusement Allen cette fois-ci.

«Il m'a jeté sur son épaule, et il a tracé comme un détraqué au milieu des akumas ! Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai cru que j'allais y passer !» Rien que d'y repenser, il en avait froid dans le dos.

«Amusant», nota Lavi, «On dirait qu'il a l'habitude de foncer sans se poser de question.» Il avait rajouté cela en souriant, couvant le jeune homme du regard.

«Parce que tu ne fais pas la même chose peut-être ?» le reprit narquoisement le maudit, se rappelant l'intervention du rouquin, qui lui avait valu des sueurs froides, pour rattraper le suicidaire susnommé numéro un. Il avait réussi à arracher un rire au roux.

«Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons tous après tout? Rappelle-toi comme Yuu avait débarqué au milieu de la mission la dernière fois, tranchant tout sur son passage. A peu de chose près, ton bras y passait !»

«Il l'aurait fait volontairement. J'en suis sûr.» rétorqua Allen en se renfrognant au nom du japonais.

Bastian fit de grands yeux ronds, regardant tour à tour les exorcistes qui partaient tranquillement dans leur discussion, le golem doré batifolant gaiement autour d'eux. Il se reprit en se secouant la tête vigoureusement et poussa de nouveau Allen dans tous les sens, lui provoquant un léger mal de tête.

«Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment enfin! Je veux partir d'ici et rentrer à la congrégation. M'affaler devant le bureau de l'intendant et pleurer mon malheur en couinant si il le faut. Mais pitié, partons !»

Bookman junior éclata de rire face à l'air ahuri du trouveur. Visiblement, le traumatisme qu'il avait eu n'allait pas s'évaporer de sitôt. Il aurait donné cher pour voir le pauvre homme posé comme un sac de patate sur l'épaule de Shiiru slalomant entre les akuma, avec un rire sarcastique et un air bien démoniaque à leur adresse, dans le plus pur style « vous ne m'aurez pas ». Même si cette réaction semblait assez irréelle.

Soutenue par l'albinos, la jeune chanteuse commença à descendre les marches de l'hôtel pour venir à leur rencontre. Soudain prise d'une douleur encore plus forte à la gorge, elle porta la main à la bouche et se mit à tousser à s'en arracher les poumons. Elle observa sa main tâchée de sang avant de s'évanouir, rattrapée par le jeune homme.

«Nous y voilà…» soupira-t-il en poussant une mèche du front anormalement chaud. Il était sûr que ça finirait comme ça. «Idiote… à trop te forcer, voilà ce que ça donne.»

Shiiru se releva et porta le corps dans une petite pièce adjacente, épargnée par l'attaque, aidé par un villageois qui lui ouvrit la porte en gardant respectueusement ses distances. Il déposa la jeune fille sur le lit, poussant les couvertures qu'il rabattit ensuite sur elle précautionneusement. Après quoi il l'embrassa sur le front et retourna avec les autres, laissant la vieille infirmière du village s'occuper d'elle.

«Prenez bien soin de Kamaya surtout.» conseilla le garçon sur un ton de mère poule, arrachant de nouveaux sourires à ses compagnons.

Il fronça un sourcil et revint sur ses pas pour donner des directives et la vieille femme le poussa dehors avant de fermer la porte, excédée.

«Laissez-moi faire mon travail jeune homme !»

Shiiru se gratta la tête en pestant et avisa un banc, voulant s'assoir pour attendre, mais remarqua l'air apeuré des villageois à son approche. Se ravisant, il partit s'adosser aux restes d'une colonne de pierre à l'opposé de l'église, soupirant une nouvelle fois sous l'œil compréhensif d'Allen. Il devinait le fond de ses pensées sans peine. Après tout, lui aussi avait connu des problèmes à cause de son bras et de sa cicatrice.

Le maudit laissa là le traqueur et tira Lavi par la manche, lui montrant le jeune homme d'un signe de tête discret. Silencieusement, ils le rejoignirent. Bastian ouvrit la bouche pour les appeler et râla finalement avec un geste agacé, rejoignant les habitants pour récupérer des informations. Le roux se laissa glisser contre la colonne, juste à côté de l'albinos et Allen s'adossa aux côtés du garçon.

Confortablement installés contre le pilier, les trois garçons observaient Bastian qui s'agitait pour calmer les habitants. Certains affichaient une expression outrée face à la présence de Shiiru, d'autre soulagés de l'arrivée des exorcistes. Aux bribes de ce que le maudit entendait, ce n'était pas leur venue en particulier qui les enchantait mais plutôt la perspective du départ de l'albinos. Ils furent un peu moins contents quand Bastian réexpliqua qu'ils emmenaient avec eux les deux porteurs, donc aussi la jeune femme qu'ils semblaient apprécier.

Lavi s'arrêta sur un homme qui pointa Shiiru du doigt en s'énervant. A la pensée du porteur, il leva la tête pour le détailler tout à son aise, cherchant à cerner leur futur compagnon. Un rectangle argenté était accrochée sur son oreille gauche, recouvrant le cartilage qu'il pinçait, à moitié caché par ses cheveux en bataille. Laissant son regard vagabonder, il s'arrêta sur les yeux turquoise, indépendamment de sa volonté. Même perdu dans ses pensées, l'albinos conservait un regard étrangement envoutant et Lavi n'aurait en cet instant détourné le regard pour rien au monde.

Il décida quand même de briser le silence pesant qui les entourait, les protestations des habitants commençant à le rendre désagréable.

«Ça te dis de devenir exorciste ?» demanda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre que le garçon n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

Shiiru baissa la tête, rencontrant l'orbe verte qui l'observait. Il resta quelques secondes en arrêt sur le regard pétillant puis haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

«Oh non, je préfère attendre de me faire lyncher par la joyeuse populace.»

«Ce n'est pas grave» enchaina Allen, lui aussi amusé, «Nous avons de très bons médecins à la congrégation. On attendra juste que tu sois inconscient et on te trainera jusque là-bas.»

Le sourire que lui servit le maudit était si chaleureux que l'albinos se mit à sourire encore plus.

Encouragé par sa réaction, Allen continua par la question fatale qui ne servait pas à grand-chose à part meubler ou commencer une discussion.

«Dit moi Shiiru, tu as quel âge exactement?»

«Tu aimerais le savoir hein?» le taquina l'albinos avant d'enchainer à sa moue faussement attristée. «17 ans. On a 17 ans tous les deux. Elle est née le premier janvier et je suis du six novembre. Autre chose?» demanda-t-il narquoisement en voyant Allen faire une moue boudeuse, chagriné de rester le plus jeune de la bande. Leur petite scène fit rire le roux qui eut un sourire carnassier. Il se releva subitement, ne laissant pas au porteur le temps de réagir et entoura ses épaules d'un bras, s'avachissant à moitié sur lui. Shiiru protesta en tentant de s'échapper.

«Ce qui veux dire que je suis ton ainé! Alors, un peu de considération!» dit-il en lui ébouriffant violemment les cheveux.

«Considération ? Pour un crétin fini tel que toi ?» demanda l'albinos, les yeux pétillants de malice.

«Alors toi…» réagit Lavi sur le même ton de plaisanterie.

Bookman junior mit plus d'ardeur à emmêler les cheveux bleutés sous ses doigts et les deux garçons finirent par se chamailler comme des gosses à voir lequel aurait le plus les cheveux en pétard à la fin. Au bout d'une longue heure où ils étaient parvenus à faire craquer Allen en se mettant finalement à deux sur son dos, Shiiru s'effondra contre le pilier en tenant fermement le bandeau qu'il était parvenu à arracher au roux. Le maudit et Lavi l'imitèrent, à moitié morts. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme était difficile à suivre. Timcampy se posa dans ses cheveux et commença à s'endormir, laissant retomber ses ailes.

Bastian vint les avertir que leur départ serait retardé au lendemain matin. Après avoir mis activement les villageois à la porte, la vieille sage du village ayant décrété qu'une nuit de repos ne serait pas du luxe pour Kamaya avant de prendre la route. Les akumas étaient morts, il n'y avait plus de danger. Ils pouvaient se répartir dans les maisons en bon état. Les exorcistes grimacèrent. Ça signifiait qu'ils devraient rester calme à partir de maintenant.

Le traqueur regarda le porteur qui reprenait son souffle et décréta qu'il se chargerait de veiller sur la jeune fille. Il ne voulait ni dormir dans la même pièce que l'albinos ni que celui-ci reste sans surveillance. Shiiru haussa un sourcil sous le ton désagréable de Batian et Lavi le rappela à lui en tendant sa main sous son nez.

«Pourrais-tu, très cher ami, me rendre mon bandeau? Merci d'avance.»

Face au sourire en coin du jeune homme, Lavi ajouta, amusé : «Ceci n'est pas une question.»

Après avoir longuement parlé à voix basse, ils s'étaient installés pour la nuit, se débrouillant avec les moyens du bord. Bookman junior bailla, une larme de fatigue au coin de l'œil. La lueur d'une lune gelée plongeait les décombres de l'église dans une impression irréelle. Le froid lui caressait les joues et il remercia le ciel d'avoir radoucit la température par rapport à ces derniers jours. Sinon, couverture ou pas, fermer l'œil leur aurait valu une hypothermie à tous les trois.

Il remercia aussi la vieille femme qui avait été assez prévenante pour leur apporter deux couvertures supplémentaires. Bastian en avait pris une, même si la pièce où se reposait Kamaya était relativement à l'abri des courants d'air, car était intacte, contrairement au corps de l'église où ils étaient censés dormir tous les trois, la pièce étend trop petite pour tout le monde.

Ce dernier venait de retourner veiller sur la jeune fille, fermant la porte avec précaution. Il avait réveillé Lavi en lui secouant l'épaule doucement pour éviter d'alerter les deux autres qui dormaient profondément, bien calés contre lui et enfouis sous la couverture, et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille quelque chose sur un ton sévère. Le rouquin secoua sa tête, se renfonçant un peu plus sous la couverture, ce qui fit bouger ses deux cadets serrés contre lui pour conserver la chaleur. Shiiru geignit et allongea son bras pour le passer sur le ventre du roux, l'agrippant d'avantage avant de sourire dans son sommeil, satisfait. Lavi observa le visage détendu de l'endormi qui respirait la bouche entrouverte. Son souffle tiède lui caressait la main. Il était trop mignon pour qu'il puisse s'en méfier.

Repartant dans les limbes du sommeil, Lavi sentit Allen s'agripper à son bras et frotter sa tête contre son épaule jusqu'à trouver une position confortable. Réveillé par son geste, Timcampy décida de s'abriter dans sa manche. L'héritier des bookman ferma les yeux, faisant l'effort difficile de se dire qu'il spéculerait demain et se rendormit, laissant les deux autres l'utiliser comme bouillotte.


	3. Raining day

Le pauvre rouquin avait été réveillé par les cris rageurs du traqueur. Sans cérémonie, il avait tiré la couverture en braillant. Apparemment, Shiiru n'était plus là.

«Je vous l'avais dit! Je vous avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance!» répéta-il une énième fois en foudroyant Lavi du regard. Sérieusement, il n'aurait pas pu faire plus attention? Il l'avait prévenu hier!

Bastian s'époumonait depuis, au grand minimum, dix minutes, faisant les cents pas hargneusement devant les exorcistes fraîchement réveillés. Lavi le regardait évasivement alors qu'Allen ouvrait des yeux de chouette à cause de la lumière.

Tout ce qu'arrivait à enregistrer le blandinet, d'ailleurs, les yeux mi-clos et dans le vague, c'était que Timcampy avait encore disparu. Il parvint avec difficulté à fouiller l'intérieur de ses manches désespérément vides.

«Tim…» réussit-il à articuler en geignant de cet intense effort dès le réveil.

«Sûrement avec Shii'.» lui répondit la voix pâteuse du borgne qui massait ses fesses douloureuses et engourdies. Il plissa l'œil en se concentrant sur le trouveur agité, essayant de le voir moins trouble. Mais ce n'était pas facile et sa vision restait embuée.

Kamaya les rejoint mollement, trainant sa propre couverture derrière elle, le regard brumeux, cheveux emmêlés à l'appui. Ils avaient tous l'air frais comme des gardons.

«J'ai faim.» dit-elle en regardant le traqueur, comme si il pouvait résoudre ce problème.

«Moi aussi.» répondis machinalement Allen, rêvant d'un petit déjeuner copieux.

«Maintenant que vous le dites…» ajouta Lavi qui venait de poser sa main sur son ventre. Les gargouillis de son estomac étaient formels.

Bastian stoppa ses pas, cessant ses vas et viens et changea de trajectoire pour se planter avec force et conviction devant les exorcistes et la porteuse, hurlant dans leurs oreilles.

«Vous pourriez… arrêter de m'ignorer? Ce type est dan-ge-reux!»

«Calmez-vous s'il vous plait…» tenta d'apaiser le maudit, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Pas besoin de s'énerver autant... il allait revenir...

Le trouveur était rouge, exaspéré du manque de réaction de son auditoire et fit un grand effort sur lui-même pour ne pas leur hurler dessus une nouvelle fois. D'ailleurs, techniquement, il lui semblait bien avoir lu une clause dans son contrat de trouveur à propos du respect des liens hiérarchiques. Mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait royalement. Il était même prêt à distribuer des coups de tête si ça pouvait faire avancer les choses et surtout les faire rentrer plus vite à la congrégation.

«Donc, l'un de vous peut forcément me dire où il est? Lavi-san, il dormait bien contre vous cette nuit, non?» appuya-t-il d'un regard fort accusateur sur le roux léthargique.

Le susnommé se gratta la tête en baillant. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir agrippé le corps chaud qui s'échappait pour le caler contre lui en grognant.

Kamaya leva la main en trépignant et annonça avec flegme, un grand sourire sur le visage: «Shii-chan est partit chercher le petit déjeuner!»

«De qu…» commença le trouveur exaspéré.

L'idée de se remplir la panse enchanta Allen au plus haut point, ce qui lui rendit sa bonne humeur. Ce n'était pas le cas de Bastian qui serra le poing, un sourcil sursautant de tension. Il se demandait si elle ne se foutait pas un petit peu de sa gueule.

Là tout de suite, le concept des exorcistes sauveurs du monde, la lutte contre le comte Millénaire et l'apocalypse prochaine passèrent à la trappe, sans passer par la case départ, ni toucher les vingt-mille francs. Il pouvait encore les tuer tous les trois tant qu'ils étaient sans défense apparente non? Après tout, un accident était si vite arrivé… Il pourrait mettre ça sur le compte des akumas…

«Aaaaaaaah! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte!» s'exclama-t-il en se frottant vigoureusement la tête. Ils allaient le rendre fou. Fou!

Bastian se prépara mentalement à la suite du voyage qui promettait d'être longue, tentant de retrouver un calme relatif. Il se promit d'aller jusqu'au département des recherches histoire de demander à Reever de lui donner un peu d'antidépresseurs de sa réserve personnelle. Non parce qu'avec des débordements du grand intendant, les cachetons devaient tenir une dose assez puissante pour modifier la perception de la réalité. Tenez, la dernière fois, il l'avait vu faire une course de limace dans le couloir, s'échappant de son bureau en faisant lui-même la limace, glissant sur le sol, répandant sur son sillage un liquide visqueux de son invention dont il avait imprégné sa veste pour, paraissait-il, faire plus vrai.

Lavi sourit quand il vit Shiiru sauter des gravas souplement et marcher silencieusement pour se placer derrière Bastian qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Comme il s'en doutait, le golem doré l'accompagnait. Allen tendis la main et Timcampy voleta au-dessus avant de se frotter contre sa joue en guise de bonjour.

L'albinos leur fit signe de se taire et prit une grande inspiration en se hissant à l'oreille du traqueur.

«Hel-lo!» salua-t-il fièrement d'un ton légèrement sadique, provoquant un hurlement surprit à sa victime.

Bastian ouvrait de grands yeux ronds, allant de la mine moqueuse de Shiiru au panier remplit de brioche qu'il tenait fermement.

«Il est… il est… il est…» balbutia le pauvre homme qui n'en revenait pas.

«Oui?» lui répondit le garçon d'un sourire légèrement irrité sur les bords. Le traqueur n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier le moins du monde, mais qu'il ne lui fasse pas du tout confiance l'énervait.

«Iiiiirrrrrk!» hurla Bastian en reculant à grande vitesse pour se cacher derrière un pilier. L'expression angélique du porteur transpirait d'une aura meurtrière à son encontre. Il en était sûr. Et vu ce qu'il savait de lui par les habitants, mieux valait qu'il reste sur ses gardes.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de spéculer plus longtemps, car Allen décida de passer à l'attaque du petit déjeuner, plongeant sa main dans le panier sans aucune appréhension. Face à la rapidité de réaction du maudit, Lavi dû presque se battre pour obtenir de quoi se remplir l'estomac.

Shiiru avait gentiment prit une part pour Kamaya , puis avait donné le panier à Allen qui salivait, souriant au rouquin d'un air provocateur. «La petite enflure.» avait pensé Lavi tout de même amusé.

Il tenta d'attraper un morceau de brioche dans le panier qu'Allen tenait jalousement à l'abri et le maudit lui mordit la main, l'air mauvais. Bookman junior battit en retraite, avisant une autre proie plus facile. Après tout, il avait faim lui aussi. Il eut un sourire cynique en s'approchant innocemment de Shiiru. Tant qu'à faire, autant se venger du petit farceur à qui il devait sa situation.

Assis en tailleur, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à mordre dans sa propre part, regardant Bastian en coin. Finalement apitoyé par son air affamé, il le siffla et lança l'autre morceau qu'il avait posé sur son genou. Le traqueur le remercia difficilement avant d'attaquer son repas. Essayait-il de le mettre en confiance pour mieux le poignarder dans le dos?

Ni une ni deux, Lavi profita de l'ouverture flagrante que lui laissait l'albinos à son propre insu. Il se pencha sur lui pour mordre avidement la brioche que ce dernier avait en main. Shiiru protesta quand le roux se redressa, l'objet de ses convoitises entre les dents, un air vainqueur sur le visage.

«Eh!» s'exclama-t-il en tendant vainement les bras sous l'air amusé du borgne, brassant l'air sans le toucher. Le porteur se releva alors, contourna le roux et l'empoigna par le col pour le trainer dehors.

Lavi avala une moitié d'un coup et failli s'étouffer avec, récupérant à la hâte ce qui restait de brioche dans sa main. Ce ne fût qu'une fois sur la route que son compagnon consenti à le lâcher, le gratifiant un air dédaigneux pour la forme. Il haussa ensuite un sourcil, visiblement perturbé, et leva son visage vers le ciel, avisant des nuages gris qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos, sous l'oeil de Lavi, perplexe.

Shiiru ferma les yeux quelques secondes, humant l'air désagréablement humide.

«Et si on y allait ?» proposa-t-il en faisant un signe de tête aux autres.

«Shii-chan, attend, on a oublié de lui rendre les couvertures.» fit remarquer l'argentée en le rejoignant. Elle les avait repliées et les tenait contre elle pour ne pas les faire tomber, avec une peine certaine. L'albinos l'en délesta, posant le tout sur son épaule et prit la direction du village, agitant sa main pour que les autres l'écoutent.

«Partez sans nous, on vous rejoindra au croisement!»

Sans un mot de plus, il tendit la main sur le côté et Kamaya trottina pour la saisir, tenant sa cape de l'autre main. Elle se retourna pour sourire aux deux exorcistes et au trouveur avant d'accompagner le jeune homme en lui parlant.

Lavi les suivait du regard, se remémorant les mots que Bastian lui avait glissé en le réveillant cette nuit. Le dos de l'albinos lui paraissait tout petit. Il semblait trop fragile en cet instant pour que les paroles du traqueur aient un sens à ses yeux. Comme pour cette nuit, le moindre doute qu'il pouvait avoir s'évanouissait dès qu'il le regardait.

Allen appela plusieurs fois le borgne en pleine réflexion sans qu'il l'entende, lui saisissant finalement le bras pour le ramener à la réalité.

«Lavi… LAVI!»

Bookman junior cligna des yeux et suivi le maudit. Autant se rendre au croisement. Si Shiiru leur avait demandé de les attendre là-bas, c'est qu'il savait forcément où se trouvait la gare la plus proche. La région n'était pas reliée à la congrégation par une porte de l'arche. Et de toute façon, Link absent, il était fortement déconseillé au jeune Walker d'utiliser cette dernière.

Bastian fixait Lavi d'un air désapprobateur. Le jeune bookman n'avait pas intérêt à ignorer ses avertissements plus longtemps. Les porteurs absents, c'était le bon moment pour qu'il vérifie les rumeurs en allant écumer la forêt. Qu'il n'évince pas cette chance.

Lavi soupira intérieurement en rejoignant le trouveur, laissant Allen les précéder. Son compagnon n'apprécierait certainement pas de les voir douter du jeune homme. Surtout qu'il l'appréciait déjà énormément. Lui-même se sentait mal à l'aise de fouiller le passé de leur nouveau compagnon. Il aurait nettement préféré qu'il leur en parle de lui-même lorsqu'il en aurait eu envie.

A regret, il demanda discrètement à Bastian de distraire le maudit dès leur arrivée au croisement, obtenant du traqueur quelques précisions supplémentaires pour trouver les restes du soi-disant massacre qu'il avait perpétré.

La diversion de Bastian avait été très simple, mais il avait eu le temps de s'éclipser en douce. Il se fraya un chemin dans la végétation sans trop de problème, se repérant à la mousse sur l'écorce des arbres pour aller dans la bonne direction.

Il arriva à l'endroit que le traqueur lui avait décrit. Les arbres étaient rongés par des ronces rampantes qui couraient sur le sol pour aller s'enrouler autour de leurs troncs.

Il s'avança jusqu'à un chêne mort qui subissait le même sort. Bastian lui avait parlé d'une charrette. Elle était bien là, juste derrière, son chargement éparpillé tout autour. Quelques livres et un sac vide, rien de plus. Un petit morceau de papier terreux attira son attention. Il se baissa pour l'examiner et vit enterrés sous les feuilles et les brindilles tout un tas de débris semblables. Quelqu'un avait dû tailler le document en pièce. Lavi prit une poignée de morceaux de papier, cherchant à reconstituer ce qu'ils formaient autrefois. Mais la pluie avait fait baver l'encre, rendant ses efforts inutiles.

Il lâcha ces preuves inutilisables et observa finalement autour de lui, cherchant autre chose. Quelque chose qui indiquerait clairement la culpabilité de Shiiru. Pourtant, il espérait que rien ne puisse impliquer le garçon.

Cinq corps étaient cachés sous les ronces. De petites étoiles noires constellaient le sol autour de trois d'entre eux. Des akuma. Par contre, les deux restants étaient bien humains. Ils étaient sûrement de ceux qui fournissaient des akuma au Comte Millénaire.

Il détailla les squelettes abimés par les intempéries, n'éprouvant pas la moindre pitié pour ces deux hommes abandonnés aux aléas de la nature. La simple idée qu'ils aient pu avoir une famille ignorant leurs crimes, capables de souffrir en les considérants disparus le rendait malade. Ils étaient abandonnés là depuis assez longtemps pour n'avoir presque plus de chair. Vu l'état des corps, c'était peut-être bien de cette charrette dont avait parlé l'aubergiste, celle qu'on avait jamais revu il y avait trois mois de cela.

Lavi s'accroupit à côté d'un corps en collant son écharpe sur son nez pour atténuer les odeurs, observant les traces sur les os. Ils avaient l'air raclés à plusieurs niveaux, fêlés ou cassés, et la cage thoracique était transpercée à chaque fois. En regardant de plus près la trace sur le tibia, il sentit tout son être frémir. Une blessure pareille ne pouvait être faîte que par un coup de griffe. Des griffes démesurées...

«Shiiru...» souffla-t-il attristé. Il savait bien que certains cas obligeaient à tuer. Mais à présent, rien ne garantissait que le Shiiru qu'il connaissait était bien le vrai. Il pouvait tout autant jouer avec eux en attendant son heure pour se révéler au grand jour. Cette pensée l'étouffait. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme disparaisse pour laisser place à un autre.

Les porteurs avaient rejoints Allen et Bastian au croisement, s'étonnant de ne pas voir le roux. Ni le traqueur ni le maudit ne leur avaient fourni d'explications, aussi en avaient-ils simplement pensé que le borgne croyait qu'ils repartiraient par la forêt et qu'il s'était tout bonnement perdu. Allen avait tenté de le joindre avec son émetteur mais Lavi n'avait pas répondu. Il y avait encore parfois des interférences.

Le blandinet avait proposé de l'attendre au croisement, approuvé par les autres. C'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire.

Pour être le premier à voir l'héritier des Bookman revenir, Bastian s'était assis à côté du panneau. Il se préparait à agir en conséquence de ce que le roux aurait découvert, si jamais les dires des habitants s'avéraient exacts. On ne savait absolument rien de ce garçon. Et pas question d'enrôler un probable meurtrier. Ils feraient quoi si il se mettait à assassiner les membres de la congrégation?

Loin de toute pensée aussi grave, Allen regardait l'horizon, assis dans l'herbe du talus, juste à côté du porteur allongé, les bras derrière la tête.

«Shii-chan, regarde! Là! On dirait un cochon à tête humaine!» s'exclama Kamaya en pointant un gros nuage du doigt. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il fallait bien qu'ils s'occupent.

Elle ajouta en se redressant sur ses coudes: «Quoique… réflexion faite, c'est le même visage que celui du boulanger.»

Shiiru éclata de rire. Rire qui mourût quand le maudit annonça qu'il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à pleuvoir. Il remarqua le changement d'attitude de l'albinos qui se raidit.

«On sera partis avant que ça n'arrive.» voulu rassurer l'argentée.

«Ouais…» grogna Shiiru sans enthousiasme. Si Lavi pouvait se grouiller un peu pour revenir... Il n'aurait pas pu les attendre bien sagement plutôt que de partir en vadrouille? Vraiment, cet exorciste avait l'art de le faire tourner en bourrique. S'ils étaient tous comme ça à la congrégation, ça promettait.

«Allen, on prendra le train?» demanda la porteuse, le regard pétillant, tombant presque sur le maudit par la même occasion. Elle s'était redressée trop vite.

Le jeune homme eu un petit rire en lui répondant: «Oui bien sûr, c'est le moyen le plus rapide de retourner à la congrégation.»

Le maudit observa un sourire plus nostalgique sur le visage de l'argentée. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais une lueur grave baignait constamment ses yeux rouges. L'expression de Kamaya était douce. Son corps fluet et son apparence fragile renforçait son image inoffensive. A moins d'une raison suffisamment valable, elle semblait incapable de s'énerver. A vrai dire, Allen la trouvait désenchantée.

Shiiru brisa sa réflexion en soupirant, pestant contre le borgne qui tardait à revenir.

«Dès son retour, je lui passe un savon!»

«A qui?» demanda Lavi tout sourire, se penchant au-dessus de l'albinos qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le jeune homme se releva en balbutiant, faisant sourire le roux de plus belle.

«M...m...mais... mais... mais... pourquoi on ne t'as pas entendu revenir?»

Bookman Junior se pencha sur l'albinos, murmurant à son oreille: «Je peux être très discret quand je veux.»

Le contact beaucoup trop proche de son corps fit réagir le porteur qui le repoussa par réflexe, gêné. Le jeune homme attrapa Allen et Kamaya par la main et les entraina sur le chemin de la ville la plus proche. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un d'autre que l'argentée l'approche autant. Riant aux éclats, Lavi les rejoignit en vitesse pour le taquiner, sous un soupir du traqueur. Il supposait que le roux démentissait les bruits qui couraient sur Shiiru. Ou alors, il faisait comme si de rien n'était pour mieux approcher le garçon et le ferrer. Quoi qu'il en soit, autant lui faire confiance. C'était un bookman, il avait donc du discernement.

Arrivés en ville, ils avaient emprunté un petit train qui devait les amener à Edimbourg. Ils étaient tombés en panne à l'arrêt précédant et un homme leur avait proposé de les prendre sur sa charrette, allant lui-même livrer sa production de panse de brebis farcie à la ville. Ils n'avaient pas été très rapides et le train pour Londres partait déjà à leur arrivée à la gare. Le groupe avait sprinté pour se jeter dans le dernier wagon, encouragés par le contrôleur qui se penchait à la porte en leur tendant la main.

Par chance, il les avait conduit directement à un compartiment qui leur était réservé. Komui avait pensé à leur retour. Pour une fois, les deux exorcistes ne pouvaient pas dire qu'il était inutile.

L'allure du train, régulière et calme, les avait lentement bercé, les plongeants dans une douce torpeur de tranquillité. Bastian commençait lui-même à s'assoupir, assis dans le couloir, appuyé contre la porte du compartiment. Il s'était disputé avec Shiiru quand ils s'étaient installés. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas que le trouveur refuse de s'assoir avec eux et ressentait cela comme une attaque personnelle.

Allen lui avait expliqué que les traqueurs se mêlaient rarement aux exorcistes et l'albinos n'avait pas insisté, fermant leur compartiment avant de se laisser tomber entre Lavi, le coude appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, et Kamaya qui n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions au maudit. Le fonctionnement du train semblait l'intéresser. Fatigué, Shiiru ferma les yeux et se mit à somnoler, sa tête basculant sur l'épaule du roux.

Lavi observa discrètement le jeune homme qui luttait pour rester éveillé, ouvrant difficilement ses yeux de temps à autre pour mieux les refermer. Le corps de Lavi faisait de lents mouvements sous l'effet de sa respiration et le jeune homme s'endormit pour de bon, apaisé.

Un sourire tendre naquit involontairement sur les lèvres du borgne qui reporta son attention sur le paysage en rougissant. S'il se mettait à être aussi naturel à cause du porteur, le vieux panda lui tomberait dessus à coup sûr. Il tenta de penser à autre chose mais l'agréable chaleur de Shiiru contre son épaule l'en empêchait clairement.

Lavi soupira en levant son regard vers les nuages. On ne distinguait plus le ciel, et de grosses gouttes de pluie commençaient à s'écraser sur la fenêtre, refroidissant le verre. Observant le reflet de son œil dans ce gris si mélancolique, il se rappela les corps abandonnés dans la forêt qui jouxtait le village. Shiiru était sans contexte impliqué, mais il ne parvenait pas à concilier sa conscience et ses sentiments. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était l'apprenti bookman. Refus de la vérité ou non, il s'arrangerait pour parler tranquillement au jeune homme une fois arrivé à la congrégation. Il avait besoin de connaître la motivation qui l'avait poussé à tuer ces hommes.

Le borgne laissa son esprit vagabonder, ne s'apercevant pas que son esprit de bookman ne guidait pas ses résolutions.

Les longues heures du trajet avaient fatigué Allen qui ne se rendait plus bien compte de la distance ni du temps. Il caressa Timcampy qui somnolait sur ses genoux et sentit enfin le train ralentir. Kamaya se précipita à la fenêtre pour observer avec un air émerveillé les rues de Londres.

Le maudit s'étira, réveillant le golem qui fit de même. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à rejoindre la congrégation à pieds. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal de voyager sans avoir recourt à l'arche. Il se sentait presque normal.

Le train se stoppait à peine que déjà l'argentée se précipitait dans le couloir. Surprit, Bastian s'était cogné la tête en se redressant, paniqué. La jeune fille s'excusa en le tirant par la manche, surexcitée, pour qu'il l'accompagne dehors. Le traqueur ne pesta même pas et se contenta de la suivre en se massant le crâne, laissant là les trois jeunes hommes.

Allen se releva brusquement pour la rattraper juste avant qu'elle ne descende. Il lui mit son manteau d'exorciste sur la tête, en guise de capuche. La cape qu'elle portait n'avait pas l'air faite pour supporter la pluie. Le golem doré se réfugia auprès de Kamaya, s'enroulant autour de son cou. En sautant sur le quai, elle failli faire tomber le trouveur qu'elle tenait toujours par la main.

L'argentée ne regardait pas devant elle et percuta quelqu'un qui jura. Elle redressa la tête pour s'excuser. L'homme envoya valser le trouveur qui allait lui tomber dessus d'un coup de pied.

«Tch'! Faites attention!» jura-t-il une nouvelle fois en toisant Bastian étalé sur le pavé.

Allen aida le traqueur à se relever, plissant les yeux sur le japonais, déjà sur la défensive. Kanda le toisait méchamment, les ayant attendu depuis assez longtemps pour être trempé comme une soupe. Suite à l'appel d'Allen au QG pour annoncer qu'ils rentraient de mission par le prochain train, Komui l'avait quasiment fichu dehors pour qu'il les récupère.

«On m'a envoyé, au cas où vous vous perdriez, Moyashi.» annonça-t-il d'un ton monocorde, irrité.

«C'est Allen, Bakanda.» répliqua le maudit en le toisant à son tour, hostile.

L'ambiance lourde entre les deux s'accordait parfaitement avec les nuages qui déversaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient de pluie, imprégnant déjà les vêtements du blandinet.

Kamaya tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en se présentant au japonais, lui offrant le plus grand sourire dont elle était capable.

«Alors vous êtes aussi un exorciste? Enchantée.»

«Ouais… Enchanté…» répondit Kanda sans cesser sa confrontation de regard avec Allen.

Ignorant tout de la dispute qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser sur le quai, Lavi hésitait sur la démarche à suivre pour réveiller le porteur endormi sur son épaule. Il vit Kanda dégoulinant et Allen qui se frittait déjà avec lui, le sabreur sûrement d'une humeur massacrante car trempé.

Lentement, il passa son bras derrière l'albinos et posa sa main sur les cheveux blancs, tapotant doucement dessus pour le réveiller sans brusquerie. Shiiru battit plusieurs fois des paupières en geignant, attrapant finalement la main du roux pour qu'il cesse de le déranger.

«On est arrivé.» annonça simplement Lavi qui les releva tous les deux.

Shiiru émit un «hum» endormit et écouta la pluie se fracasser contre la vitre... Le jeune homme se précipita à la fenêtre, ravivé, les yeux grands ouverts.

«Oh non...» souffla-t-il en frémissant, tendu rien qu'à voir l'eau s'écouler devant lui.

«Je ne sortirais pas d'ici!» ajouta-t-il en tirant sur l'écharpe du borgne, se collant à lui pour s'abriter sous sa veste. Lavi percuta et ne put empêcher un sourire légèrement moqueur.

«Attend un peu… Tu as peur de la pluie?»

Il sentit le jeune homme tiquer. Shiiru tripatouilla son écharpe pour l'étirer et abriter sa tête dessous.

«Non.» il détourna la tête, visiblement plus gêné. «Je n'aime pas être mouillé par la pluie. C'est tout.»

Le sourire de Lavi s'agrandit encore. Shiiru était tellement mignon qu'il avait encore plus envie de le taquiner. Mais un imbécile frappa des poings sur la vitre, le pressant de sortir.

«Vous allez vous bouger le cul, oui?» hurla-t-il assez fort pour que le son filtre à travers la fenêtre.

L'air meurtrier de l'imbécile en question, à savoir Kanda, ne donna pas du tout envie au rouquin de trainer plus que ça.

Sans prévenir, Lavi saisit son compagnon par les épaules, ignorant ses protestations, et le poussa jusqu'à la porte du train. Comprenant le danger potentiel, le porteur voulu saisir le chambranle mais le roux avait anticipé sa réaction. Il se retrouva soulevé de terre sans comprendre et se raidit, sentant les gouttes froides s'insinuer sur son corps désagréablement. Il maudit le borgne qui le tenait en sifflotant, saluant avec entrain un mec aux cheveux longs qui n'avait pas l'air aimable.


	4. Unsettled resonance

Ils avaient dû gagner la congrégation de l'ombre sous la pluie battante. Elle n'avait cessé qu'en vue du quartier général. Et ils leur restait encore du chemin à parcourir à ce moment-là.

Les sentiers étaient boueux, voir parfois impraticables tellement ils glissaient. Alors, ils marchaient au bord, là où l'herbe leur permettait d'assurer leurs pas.

Kanda en tête, le traqueur était rassuré. Le maudit était réputé pour son sens de l'orientation déplorable et Lavi trainait cette fois la patte, en bon dernier du cortège, tenant le porteur sur son épaule. Il avait reposé Shiiru une seule fois en début de parcours, juste à la sortie de Londres. L'albinos en avait profité pour se réfugier sous un porche dès qu'ils eurent le dos tourné. Le récupérer avait été une autre paire de manche.

Depuis cet épisode déplorable, Lavi avait refusé catégoriquement de reposer Shiiru par terre, décidant de le porter jusqu'à destination. Cette situation lui plaisait plutôt, car il lui semblait que l'albinos lui appartenait exclusivement. Prendre conscience de cette pensée lui avait arraché un peu de honte, mais il restait pleinement satisfait. L'albinos, quand à lui, n'avait d'abord pas regretté d'être trimbalé de la sorte. Même si c'était peu glorieux, au moins, il ne pataugeait pas dans la gadoue. Seulement, là, il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal au ventre.

«Laaavi...» geignit-il en relevant la tête. «Repose-moi.» tenta-il innocemment.

«Non» répondit-il en tapotant sa prise, riant un peu.

Le sentant remuer en contractant son ventre, le roux l'observa en coin. La grimace qu'il affichait ne semblait pas feinte. Il déposa alors son compagnon à côté de lui et passa sa main sur ses côtes pour vérifier si il ne jouait pas la comédie. Il se prit un coup sur le dos de la main. Le garçon le fusillait du regard en reculant un peu pour se mettre à l'abri de cette main baladeuse, qui avait appuyé sur son muscle endolori.

Lavi se permit un sourire et battit en retraite, laissant Shiiru marcher à ses côtés par ses propres moyens. Pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait à s'expliquer, il aurait préféré continuer à le porter jusqu'à destination, même si il ne pleuvait plus.

L'albinos suivit sans peine la marche plus rapide de son compagnon et ils rattrapèrent facilement leur retard sur les autres, doublant même Allen et Kamaya.

Shiiru regarda rapidement en arrière, inquiet pour la jeune fille, mais elle semblait en très bonne compagnie. Il la laissa donc aux soins d'Allen, non sans un petit sourire à l'adresse de chacun d'eux, et rattrapa le roux qui tentait vainement d'entamer une discussion avec le japonais, monologuant plutôt.

Le maudit avait demandé à sa compagne de s'accrocher fermement à son bras, ce qui assurait ses pas, d'une part, et lui permettait de se rattraper rapidement quand elle glissait. Elle suivait docilement le rythme de ses pas en tenant sa cape, de peur de la perdre.

Le groupe avait ensuite gagné la congrégation, savourant la propreté des pavés sous ses pieds. Malheureusement, le dallage ne faisait pas bon ménage avec la pluie. Kanda le comprit à la seconde même où, presque arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il avait glissé pour se retrouver sur les fesses, sous les rires moqueurs des autres exorcistes. Vexé, il dégaina mugen en se relevant et les menaça de les hacher menu.

«Il est toujours comme ça?» demanda discrètement Kamaya à Allen qui eut un hoquet amusé.

«Plus ou moins.» Puis, il ajouta, parlant assez fort pour que le japonais entende : «En tout cas, ce n'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe!»

«Je t'entend moyashi!» hurla le japonais en activant sa lame.

«C'était fait exprès!» répondit Allen, un air de défit sur le visage, prêt à utiliser son crown clown pour répliquer.

Bastian soupira et s'éclipsa discrètement. Il avait prévu de se précipiter directement à la section scientifique afin de se procurer ces fameux antidépresseurs dont il avait grandement besoin. Il les dissoudrait peut-être pour se les injecter en intraveineuse. Après tout, il en était venu à un point où il se demandait ce qu'il fichait là.

Kanda et Allen finirent par s'insulter copieusement, oubliant totalement les spectateurs qui grelotaient à cause de l'air froid de la nuit tombante. Lassé d'attendre, Shiiru demanda au roux si ils pouvaient entrer. Lavi n'entendit pas le jeune homme, concentré sur la joute verbale riche en vocabulaire de ses deux amis.

L'albinos senti qu'il perdait sérieusement patience. Il était trempé, ses mèches se plaquaient sur son visage et goutaient dans ses yeux et surtout, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Il souffla dans ses mains pour tenter de se réchauffer, sans succès. Depuis qu'ils ne marchaient plus, le froid s'emparait vicieusement de lui, mordant dans sa chair avec appétit.

Il était bien tenté de rentrer seul et de les attendre au chaud, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas les lieux, mais devoir expliquer sa présence aux personnes qu'il pourrait potentiellement rencontrer ne l'enchantait guère. La meilleure solution était encore d'attendre qu'Allen et l'autre finisse leur petite guerre.

Il regarda le borgne quelques secondes avant de se décider. Il aurait certes l'air étrange en faisant ça, mais sa santé valait plus qu'un petit quiproquo. Même si il ne voyait pas vraiment où pouvait être le mal.

Shiiru se glissa devant Lavi pour ouvrir sa veste et se pelotonna ensuite contre lui, profitant de la protection qu'elle lui apportait contre la morsure du vent. Ses vêtements trempés se collaient désagréablement à ceux de son homologue légèrement désarçonné par son geste, mouillant ses derniers à leur tour. Au moins, la chaleur de son ainé lui parvenait mieux.

«Shii'?» tenta le rouquin plus confus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

«J'ai froid. Je me réchauffe, puisque vous n'avez pas l'air décidés à bouger.» rétorqua le jeune homme en décollant son visage du creux de son épaule pour fixer l'œil vert, attendant n'importe quelle réaction favorable ou dissuasive.

Lavi resta muet quelque secondes de plus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il sentait son cœur remuer étrangement au contact si proche de l'albinos. Il chassa bien vite ses divagations pour enfin esquisser un geste, attrapant les pans de sa veste pour les refermer autour de Shiiru et l'y abriter complètement.

Lui-même n'avait pas si froid que ça, protégé par son uniforme d'exorciste, dont la grosse étoffe, même trempée, faisait coupe-vent sans problème. Kamaya était protégée par une double épaisseur, ne ressentant pas la morsure du vent. Quand à Allen et Kanda, ils étaient réchauffés rien qu'à s'énerver l'un contre l'autre. Par contre, Shiiru était vêtu trop légèrement pour la période de l'année. Il n'avait ni veste, ni manteau, rien qui ne puisse le mettre un peu à l'abri.

«C'est sûr, aller dehors dans une tenue pareille... je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisse avoir froid.» ne put s'empêcher de répondre Lavi avec un soupçon d'ironie.

«Je ne suis plus un enfant.» rétorqua le jeune homme vexé sans pour autant se dégager de l'étreinte, passant même ses bras dans le dos du rouquin pour raffermir sa prise et capter plus de chaleur. Il se sentait assez bien pour en profiter un peu, protégé par le corps un peu plus grand que le sien.

Il lança un encouragement à Allen, entendant une pique magnifiquement placée de la part du blandinet, et sentit le regard meurtrier de Kanda se poser sur son dos. Lavi ne fût pas en reste, et soutenu le maudit immédiatement après. Conforté par la motivation de ses amis, le maudit redoubla d'effort dans sa tâche, faisant preuve d'une imagination grandiose. En quelques secondes, le japonais avait assimilé Shiiru à une source d'emmerde profonde, puisqu'il avait agité les deux autres en une simple phrase.

Il vit la porteuse s'éloigner en reportant son attention sur Allen, prêt à le rendre méconnaissable, mais n'en fit rien. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème.

Kamaya été restée en retrait par rapport à Lavi et Shiiru jusque-là, observant autour d'elle d'un œil intéressé. Ce nouveau lieu était plus beau qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Vaincue par la curiosité, elle finit par s'approcher de la cathédrale pour en gravir les quelques marches du petit perron. La large porte sculptée s'ouvrit juste sous son nez, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à caresser les aspérités du bois entre les figures sculptées.

Une jeune femme en sortit et se stoppa de surprise, découvrant l'argentée dégoulinante sur le pas de la porte. L'exorciste venait de recevoir des ordres de mission et ne pensait pas voir une inconnue à peine le nez dehors.

Kamaya lui sourit chaleureusement, prenant les devants en comprenant la gêne qu'elle occasionnait.

«Enchantée! Je m'appelle Kamaya. Ce sont Allen-kun et Lavi-kun qui m'ont amenée ici. Nous allons sûrement nous revoir à l'avenir.»

Miranda n'était pas restée septique très longtemps, trop heureuse qu'une jeune fille vienne agrandir les rangs trop clairs des femmes exorcistes.

«C'est merveilleux!» s'exclama la jeune allemande en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle reprit ensuite contenance et lâcha l'argentée pour lui tendre la main en s'excusant pour le débordement affectif qu'elle avait eu à son encontre.

«Je suis Miranda Lotto. C'est également Allen-kun qui m'a amenée ici.» fini-t-elle par dire avant de s'excuser une nouvelle fois, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer la conversation, pressée. Les deux femmes se firent au revoir de la main en se souriant mutuellement, impatientes d'arriver à leur prochaine rencontre.

Miranda passa à distance des exorcistes qui poireautaient dans le froid et salua Allen de loin, préférant rester discrète, plutôt que de risquer d'irriter encore plus Kanda qui se disputait hardiment avec le maudit. Lavi l'aperçut et lui fit signe, ce à quoi elle lui répondit, sans distinguer réellement l'autre personne qui s'abritait contre lui. Elle pensait simplement que le roux portait quelque chose.

Le maudit vit Kamaya disparaître de son champ de vision et coupa court à son petit jeu avec le japonais, tournant simplement les talons en ignorant les insultes de l'autre homme irrité. Il courut presque pour s'engouffrer dans le hall, avant de la perdre définitivement. Kanda émit un «Tch» dédaigneux, complètement dégouté, et rentra lui aussi. Presque dans un cri de bonheur, Shiiru se précipita derrière le kendoka, sans voir le sourire attendri de son ainé à son adresse.

Le petit groupe suivit Kanda jusqu'au bureau de l'intendant, où il fût planté sans plus de cérémonie par ce dernier qui venait de toquer à la porte. Il décrétait avoir déjà perdu assez de temps pour une mission qui n'était pas la sienne. Néanmoins, il se retourna discrètement pour dévisager la silhouette de la porteuse qui allait passer la porte, calmement, d'un pas léger. Le manteau d'Allen se superposait à sa cape bien trop longue.

Quelque chose le dérangeait dans cette tenue qui cachait intégralement son corps. C'était trop pour être honnête. Mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le contrariait.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, Kamaya rejoignit ses compagnons plantés devant le bureau où était assis l'intendant, savourant son café. Lenalee posa le plateau où reposaient encore quelques tasses à distribuer. En les voyant trempés comme des soupes, elle avait presque crié au scandale et venait à présent de se précipiter dehors.

La chinoise revint quelques minutes plus tard au beau milieu de leur discussion avec Komui. Elle posa la pile de vêtements et de serviettes sur le canapé, prit ce qu'elle avait pioché dans sa garde-robe et entraina Kamaya dans la pièce d'à côté, décidée à la débarrasser de sa cape dégoutante.

Les trois garçons la remercièrent avant de commencer à se changer. Vu leur état, ce n'était pas du luxe. Surtout pour Shiiru qui goutait misérablement sur le tapis. Komui eu un sourire face à cette convivialité à laquelle ils le mêlaient. Depuis le changement de congrégation et l'agrandissement des équipes du quartier général, les relations s'étaient plus ou moins gelées avec les nouveaux arrivants des branches annexes et de l'administration centrale.

La mission qu'il avait confié à Allen et Lavi avait, qui plus est, été un succès total. Ils ramenaient innocence et apôtre. Que pouvait-il demander d'autre? Peut-être ce petit plus qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux à leur insu.

Komui avait peiné à la reconnaitre au départ, tellement ses cheveux avaient poussés. Ils touchaient presque le sol aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils lui arrivaient à peine au milieu du dos la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

L'intendant prit une grande inspiration, surprenant les garçons qui se débattaient avec leurs vêtements mouillés. Ils stoppèrent leurs mouvements pour le dévisager alors qu'il chassait les images du passé. En vérité, le chinois se retenait d'aller discrètement jusqu'à la porte pour épier les deux jeunes filles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la porteuse. Comment allait-elle cacher sa différence corporelle à sa petite sœur, sachant qu'elle devait mettre d'autres vêtements?

«Nii-san?» osa Lenalee en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, ramenant l'intendant à la réalité. «Tu pourrais m'apporter une grande pièce de tissu?»

«Du tissu? Pourquoi?» questionna Komui en haussant un sourcil.

Sa jeune sœur eu un petit rire. «La cape de Kamaya est dégoutante. Et elle refuse de sortir sans.»

A cette remarque, Shiiru replongea dans ses souvenirs, frottant machinalement ses cheveux avec une serviette. D'aussi loin qu'il connaissait Kamaya, elle avait toujours refusé d'être vue sans cape, rendant certaines situations amusantes au possible.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais pu savoir pourquoi. Elle portait déjà un lourd manteau qui la cachait quand il l'avait rencontrée.

Komui avait décroché un rideau à la va vite pour le donner à Lenalee. Cela ferait l'affaire en attendant la confection de son costume d'exorciste.

Lavi marmonnait dans son coin en se battant avec son haut, prisonnier de la pièce de tissu. Allen s'en amusait, assis sur le canapé, déjà habillé, ajustant le bas de son propre haut, Timcampy attendant patiemment d'obtenir quelques caresses sur ses genoux.

Shiiru, quant à lui, tentait de faire tenir son pantalon, mais n'y parvenait pas. Lenalee avait pioché dans l'armoire de la salle d'entrainement, plutôt que d'aller fouiller dans les chambres de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'il pourrait y avoir un problème dû à la taille.

Lassé, l'albinos s'occupa de se recoiffer, histoire de faire une pause entre deux essais. Il secoua sa tête dans tous les sens, à la manière d'un animal s'ébrouant, rendant à ses cheveux leur naturel désordonné. Satisfait du résultat on ne peut plus équivoque, il retenta une nouvelle fois de faire tenir son pantalon en place, ce qui aboutit à un dernier échec cuisant.

«J'abandonne.» dit-il en soupirant. «C'est trop grand pour moi.» ajouta-t-il en le tenant à la taille avec ses mains, avançant comme il pouvait, franchement gêné.

A peine Lavi était parvenu à s'habiller correctement qu'il se prépara à se moquer de l'albinos. Mais son excitation retomba d'un coup alors que ses joues se coloraient un peu. Il ne quitta le jeune homme à demi-nu des yeux que quand il se rendit compte qu'il le détaillait.

Allen se leva en soupirant gentiment et rejoignit Shiiru pour l'aider, laissant Timcanpy en plan. Un petit cordon se cachait dans le repli de la taille et permettait de régler cette dernière à sa convenance. Bien sûr, il fallait en avoir connaissance. Le maudit avait bien mit deux semaines avant de le comprendre.

Pour combler le temps, Komui s'amusait avec sa dernière trouvaille en date, qui avait échappé à la vigilance de son assistante. La petite balle ronde rebondissait très facilement. Il joua calmement deux ou trois minutes avec, se contentant de lui faire faire des allers retours entre sa main et le sol. Subitement prit par un délire soudain, il lança la balle rebondissante de toute ses forces. Elle se mit à rebondir sur tout ce qu'elle touchait à une vitesse hallucinante, sous le rire démentiel de son propriétaire.

Allen et Lavi en restèrent la bouche grande ouverte. Ils pensaient avoir déjà vu tout ce dont le chinois était capable. Leur comparse, confronté pour la première fois aux accès de folie de l'intendant, eu une réaction tout à fait détachée en apparence. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, se contentant de regarder l'homme en battant lentement des paupières. Intérieurement, il l'avait directement classé dans la catégorie des illuminés providentiels.

«Voilà. C'est terminé.» reprit Allen en lâchant le cordon, tentant d'ignorer les gesticulations de son supérieur, affalé sous la table d'appoint pour récupérer sa balle.

«Ah, merci.» répondit l'albinos en quittant Komui du regard une bonne fois pour toute. Il s'étira et récupéra le haut qui lui était destiné, taquinant Lavi au passage.

Allen lui fit de la place à côté de lui et il s'installa entre les deux autres, appréciant un peu le confort qu'il n'avait pas au village avant de finir de s'habiller. Il se recroquevilla sur le canapé, repliant ses jambes aux côtés de son corps.

Lenalee sortit enfin de la pièce adjacente, Kamaya à sa suite. La chinoise récupéra les tasses désormais refroidies et quitta les lieux, non sans un dernier petit mot de bienvenue pour les deux nouveaux.

Allen, avait bien proposé à la jeune fille de lui céder sa place, mais L'argentée avait refusé poliment, restant simplement debout à côté d'eux en tenant ce qui lui servait de cape de remplacement.

A quatre, ils terminèrent le rapport assez vite. Komui avait ensuite poussé les garçons dehors, demandant à Allen d'amener leur jeune recrue jusqu'à Evlaska pour lui faire passer un test de compatibilité.

«Et Allen, ne va pas vous perdre!» Sur ce, il leur claqua la porte au nez.

Lavi posa les yeux sur ses deux cadets avec regret. Il supposait qu'il devait rapidement retrouver Bookman plutôt que de trainer avec eux. Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de les quitter pour l'instant. Voir l'albinos rire avec Allen sans lui eu l'effet d'une véritable averse glacée, lui faisant redécouvrir leur complicité naturelle d'un mauvais œil.

Le roux s'arrangea pour récupérer l'attention du porteur en le taquinant un peu, s'attirant un sourire mesquin quand il entra dans son petit jeu.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les retrouvailles se faisaient dans une sorte d'atmosphère nostalgique. Komui et Kamaya étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de se retrouver après tout ce temps. Leur séparation ne s'était pas faite dans les meilleures conditions qu'il soit.

«Okaeri.» chuchota le chinois avec un soulagement certain.

La réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre, éclaircissant les sentiments altérés qu'il conservait de cette époque.

«Tadaima Komui-san.»

Le grand intendant soupira en lui caressant les cheveux, se redressant.

«Tu ne m'appelle plus Ko-chan?» répondit-il d'un petit sourire, le cœur pincé. Bien sûr qu'une distance c'était creusé entre eux depuis toutes ces années, qu'espérait-il?

«Je... je suis juste un peu perdue depuis le temps.» répondit-elle maladroitement, sans fuir son regard pour autant. «Ma vie n'a pas été des plus facile entre temps.»

Le chinois s'assit sur son bureau, l'invitant à le rejoindre pour discuter tranquillement. Elle se percha à ses côtés d'un geste aérien.

«Tu vas… bien depuis?» Il avait hésité sur les mots à choisir. A vrai dire, il ne pensait même jamais la revoir vu la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements à l'époque.

«Ça va.» Elle ne voulait pas en dire plus, honteuse d'avoir vécu en mendiante et de s'être cachée comme un rat jusqu'à maintenant, perdant ses illusions d'enfant pour devenir une adulte beaucoup trop tôt.

«Ce n'était pas ta faute et tu ne pouvais rien faire sans te mettre toi-même en danger. Tu avais Lenalee à protéger.» ajouta-t-elle en remarquant l'amertume de Komui. Il s'en voulait toujours de n'avoir rien pu faire.

«Esther n'est pas restée avec vous?» tenta l'intendant, une boule au ventre. Il avait toujours espérés qu'elles s'en soient sortis indemne toutes les deux. La troisième personne qu'elles avaient emmenée était déjà mourante et n'avait probablement pas pu en réchapper.

«Elle est morte.» Le ton qu'elle avait employé relevait de la banalité.

Pourtant, elle se remémora le dernier sourire de sa compagne, ses longs cheveux dorés qui s'étalaient autour du corps du garçon qu'elle serrait dans ses bras, ses larmes silencieuses alors qu'elle allait les quitter pour toujours, heureuse de se sacrifier pour lui.

«Tu te rappelles de son pouvoir?» demanda l'argentée, coupant la question qu'elle voyait se profiler sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

Komui ne pouvait pas oublier. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'on forçait ceux qui connaissaient la vérité sur cette zone d'ombre à se taire. Cinq longues années qu'ils s'en voulaient tous quelque part.

«En échange de son énergie vitale, elle soignait les blessures sur aut...»

L'intendant se figea, venant subitement de comprendre. Le petit garçon qu'Esther avait porté dans ses bras était presque mort. Se pouvait-il que lui soit vivant?

«Oui. Le petit garçon d'il y a cinq ans, tu l'as vu tout à l'heure. Il s'est bien remis non?» répondit Kamaya d'un ton voilé de tristesse.

L'intendant voyait encore le corps enfantin de l'albinos la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ce grand sourire heureux qui rayonnait alors qu'il tenait cet homme de la branche asiatique par la main, lui-même entrainé par l'enthousiasme du petit garçon. La suite avait été bien pire que ce doux souvenir.

«Il a perdu la mémoire.»

«Pardon?» demanda Komui, pas vraiment sûr de savoir de quoi elle parlait.

«Si Shiiru va si bien, c'est parce qu'il a perdu la mémoire.» répéta la jeune fille.

Komui hocha la tête silencieusement. Perdre ses souvenirs et son identité n'était pas une situation enviable. Mais dans son cas, cela ressemblait à des airs de bénédiction.

Il ne savait pas précisément ce que le garçon avait enduré, mais la rage et le désespoir de son collègue sous-entendait bien des choses. Lentement, le sourire du petit garçon avait perdu sa candeur, laissant entrevoir le désespoir qui le tenaillait malgré ses efforts.

Toute cette histoire s'était détraquée après l'échec du projet confié à la famille Chan. L'étrange garçon ne souriait plus, suivant son tuteur docilement, le regard éteint. Parfois, il se mettait à pleurer silencieusement, sans que son expression ne diffère de celui d'une poupée vivante, froide, vide. Il réapparaissait avec toujours plus de bandages, plus faible et vulnérable que la fois précédente, ne réagissant plus à ce qui l'entourait, sombrant doucereusement dans la folie. Au final, il avait perdu tellement de poids que la force de ses propres jambes ne suffisaient plus à le soutenir.

Ce jour lugubre, il se souvenait l'avoir vu projeté au milieu du couloir et se mutiler en riant sous les yeux de ses poursuivants, un regard de dément. Esther l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le protéger, et personne n'avait osé faire un pas de plus dans leur direction. La jeune adulte s'était relevé en portant le garçon et s'était enfuie en courant.

Tout s'était alors passé très vite. Esther s'était arrêtée devant une fenêtre, essoufflée. L'argentée s'était retrouvée prise dans les évènements tout à fait par hasard, passant simplement par là au mauvais moment. Alors qu'il se frayait un chemin dans la foule compacte qui avait tenté de raisonner la jeune femme, Komui avait entendu un coup de feu et hâté sa progression. Il avait vu une tâche sombre s'étaler sur le ventre de l'albinos et le visage en larme d'Esther, traduisant sa colère. Tout de suite après, elle s'était jetée par la fenêtre avec le corps qu'elle tenait jalousement, laissant des éclats de verre partout derrière elle. Lors des quelques secondes qui avaient suivi, le chinois avait dévisagé Kamaya qui restait étrangement calme. Pourtant, elle avait agi d'une manière totalement différente de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, sautant à son tour en lui souriant gentiment. Les précieux moineaux de la congrégation venaient de s'échapper.

Komui soupira en reportant son regard sur l'argentée qui fredonnait un peu. Elle capta celui-ci et profita de son attention pour lui annoncer autre chose, avec une note joyeuse cette fois.

«Au fait, je m'appelle Kamaya maintenant. Ça me va bien non?» appuya-t-elle avec un sourire enfantin.

L'intendant approuva en hochant la tête. Puis, la question qui l'avait titillé lui revint en mémoire. «Lenalee... Elle s'est aperçue de quelque chose?»

«Eh?... Oh, tu parle de ça!» répondit-elle en tapotant sa cape de fortune, un peu surprise par la question. «Non. J'ai joué la pudique pour qu'elle regarde ailleurs. Par contre, j'ai dû déchirer ses vêtements, désolée.»

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, amusés l'un et l'autre. Komui se releva ensuite pour prendre place derrière son bureau, un stylo à la main.

«Je vous inscrit en tant qu'exorcistes?»

«Où veux-tu qu'on aille?» rétorqua l'argentée en riant. Elle reprit soudain son sérieux, se rappelant d'un détail important.

«Leverrier... il est ici?»

«Ne t'inquiète pas, il est repartit à l'administration centrale pour affaire urgente.» lui assura l'intendant. «Et les choses ont bien changé en ton absence. Avec l'arche, il sera facile de vous déplacer sans tomber sur le secrétaire général.» se dépêcha-t-il de préciser.

«Sur ce...» Komui avança prestement jusqu'à la porte et lui ouvrit avec une petite révérence amusée. «Allons voir Hevlaska. Elle te donnera une innocence.»

De leur côté, les garçons avaient rejoint Hevlaska, testant tous la plate-forme flottante pour la première fois. L'esprit leur avait parlé un peu avant de s'occuper du cas de la nouvelle recrue.

Shiiru roula sur le côté pour éviter la main d'Hevlaska qui se referma dans le vide.

«Écoutez s'il vous plait. Je dois tester la compatibilité de votre innocence avec votre corps. Elle pourrait être dangereuse pour vous.» lui réexpliqua l'esprit doucement.

«Je m'en moque complètement! Vous ne me toucherez pas!» répliqua le jeune homme pas rassuré pour un sou.

Le porteur se mit à l'abri derrière Allen dont il enserra la taille, le chatouillant légèrement dans le geste, faisant rire ce dernier. Lui aussi avait eu la peur de sa vie la première fois qu'il avait eu affaire avec Hevlaska, mais il n'avait eu personne vers qui se réfugier. À l'étreinte de l'albinos, Timcampy avait quitté l'épaule du maudit pour voleter autour d'eux joyeusement.

L'idée de Shiiru tenait du bon sens. Il se pensait en sécurité tant qu'il tenait quasiment le maudit en otage. Ce truc immense et translucide ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille.

Hélas pour lui, c'était sans compter sur Lavi qui avait finalement décidé de les suivre encore un peu. Il s'était surtout rappelé qu'il devait prendre Shiiru à part pour lui parler de son crime. Du moins, c'était ce que sa partie raisonnable admettait.

Trouver un moyen de déconcerter l'albinos était une tâche tout à fait à la mesure de son espièglerie. Était-il celui qui faisait craquer Yuu en moins de cinq secondes, oui ou non?

Le rouquin tourna l'air de rien autour de sa proie, qui, méfiante, s'agrippait résolument à Allen. Il n'avait pas digéré le coup de la pluie. Alors si jamais le roux voulait le décrocher de force du maudit, il pouvait toujours courir. Mais le pauvre jeune homme ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire. Le maitre de la diversion, celui dont, même si on savait que l'on pouvait s'attendre au pire, réussissait toujours où on ne l'attendait pas.

Et il frappa, déposant rapidement un baiser dans la nuque dégagée, faisant sursauter le porteur qui, comme il l'avait prévu, lâcha son emprise sur l'autre exorciste.

Sans attendre, il écarta Allen et poussa l'albinos vers Hevlaska. L'esprit l'éleva immédiatement dans les airs, quelque fois qu'il soit assez rapide pour se sauver.

Lavi se tordait de rire en voyant que le porteur s'agitait pour échapper à l'entité. Shiiru se retourna vers lui et hurla bien fort qu'il lui revaudrait ça, avec perte et fracas si possible.

«Rien de tel qu'un bon choc psychologique.» plaisanta le roux d'un sourire provocateur.

«Que quelqu'un frappe cet imbécile pour moi!» hurla l'albinos pour toute réponse, grimaçant alors que le visage d'Hevlaska approchait de plus en plus.

«Mais avec plaisir.» fit une voix amusée dont l'auteur abattis platement sa main sur la tête du rouquin.

Le borgne se massa le crâne, intrigué.

«Komui! Depuis quand ?»

«Un certain temps.» répondit le chinois en minaudant, la porteuse le quittant pour s'avancer jusqu'au bord de la plate-forme en souriant à Allen, laissant là l'intendant qui se trémoussait en faisant mine de faire un bisou avec un air absolument grotesque. Lavi grogna, un peu gêné de s'être fait surprendre.

«Shii-chan, ça va?» s'enquit l'argentée en levant la tête vers son compagnon.

«Ouais…» répondit-il la voix mal assurée. «C'est froid.» ajouta-t-il en frissonnant, dégouté par la sensation d'avoir un parasite dans le corps.

Hevlaska colla son front au sien pour mieux calculer le taux de synchronisation. Au bout de quelques minutes, son expression se crispa, désarçonnée par ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il dégageait tout de ces enfants-innocences qu'on avait tenté de faire naître alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Pourtant son propre potentiel semblait dormir en lui, influant juste sur la forme que prenait son innocence.

En fait, il avait presque fusionné avec le cristal divin qu'il portait en lui. Elle se mouvait dans tout son corps, répondant à l'appel des étranges cellules qui le composait. Ça, s'était clairement insolite.

«Dans quelles circonstances as-tu obtenu ton innocence?» demanda Hevlaska, émettant sa propre hypothèse. «Je veux dire, étais-tu mourant lorsqu'elle t'es parvenue?»

Shiiru fronça les sourcils et tenta de se rappeler. Il se souvenait avoir eu très mal et beaucoup de difficultés pour bouger. Mais il avait déjà cette armure de forme animale sur lui.

«Je... je crois.»


	5. In your mind

L'esprit en charge du cristal divin ne pouvait pas calculer le taux de synchronisation du porteur tant que son innocence restait inactive. Du fait de son état de santé catastrophique lorsqu'elle s'était logée en lui, la matière divine s'était diffusée dans tout son corps, rendant l'opération impossible sans activation préalable.

L'albinos lui avait alors explicité son problème, à savoir qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler cette dernière. Pour toute réponse, Hevlaska lui avait demandé de forcer sa synchronisation grâce aux conseils qu'Allen venait de lui prodiguer.

Shiiru ferma docilement les yeux, se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, oubliant l'espace où il se trouvait pour se concentrer sur la présence symbiotique et la douce voix du maudit qui le guidait. Avec un peu de chance, il y gagnerait le contrôle de cette chose qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Le début fût plutôt difficile. Comme l'avait souligné Hevlaska, l'innocence s'échappait à la moindre trace de conscience qui l'effleurait.

Le garçon s'y reprit donc plusieurs fois, prenant patience, parvenant à terme à sentir la substance divine qui se mouvait dans son corps. Elle s'agita un instant, lui causant un vertige, puis coula le long de ses jambes, tel un liquide froid qui prit possession de ses membres, finissant par les recouvrir.

Komui et Lavi émirent un petit «Oh» de surprise, accompagnant les applaudissements de Kamaya. Allen se contenta de sourire, arrêtant là ses conseils. L'albinos s'en sortait très bien tout seul finalement.

Emballé par la réaction de ses amis, Shiiru ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa les modifications de son corps, s'étonnant lui-même. Les gigantesques pattes aiguisées avaient pris leur place, en un enchevêtrement de multiples petites pièces de métal fabriqué par le cristal divin. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'ici mais l'allure générale ressemblait, voir reproduisait parfaitement le pelage hérissé d'un loup, qui remonterait jusqu'à ses genoux. Et les griffes étaient... immenses. Pour le coup, il était content de ne pas être son propre ennemi.

Encouragé par un signe de tête du maudit qui lui souriait toujours, le porteur se concentra cette fois sur ses mains. Timcampy agitait ses ailes, sûrement surprit lui aussi, bien calé sur les cheveux d'Allen.

La sensation d'eau froide se fit sentir plus rapidement et Shiiru ouvrit les yeux sur des griffes tout aussi impressionnantes. Une fois encore, une fourrure métallique s'étendait jusqu'à ses coudes.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir complètement activé son innocence, il poussa un petit couinement surprit, une sensation glacée prenant racine à l'extrémité de sa colonne vertébrale. Une longue queue touffue et hérissé s'agitait fièrement derrière lui, au gré de sa volonté. Inconsciemment, il la dirigeait déjà auparavant. Maintenant qu'il y prenait plus garde, c'était une sensation étrange, comme si il apprivoisait une extension de son corps.

Lavi avait explosé de rire au petit son étrange qu'il avait poussé, refusant de s'admettre qu'il avait trouvé ça drôlement mignon, et se prit un coup de queue bien placé à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui le fit trébucher. Shiiru le toisa de haut, cavalier, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'avait amplement mérité, alors qu'il était affalé par terre, se massant la tête, un peu surprit.

Hevlaska retenta une approche, plus discrète et naturelle que les fois précédentes et entoura l'albinos de sa main sans qu'il bronche. Le jeune homme avait bien compris que ce n'était pas dangereux, d'une part, et surtout qu'il n'avait pas le choix, apparemment. Pourtant, il se raidissait déjà en imaginant le contact désagréablement insidieux qui allait de nouveau fouiller aux tréfonds de son être.

L'esprit attendit son accord silencieux pour retenter la mesure de la synchronisation, concevant son malaise. Après quelques minutes de silence, sa voix s'éleva alors qu'elle reposait l'exorciste naissant auprès de ses compagnons.

«Son taux de synchronisation est de 87 pourcents.»

«Bien. Il est important pour les symbiotiques d'être en bon terme avec leur innocence.» répondit Komui en notant les résultats sur son porte-documents, un sourire satisfait, soudain rassuré du devenir du jeune homme. Quand il leva les yeux, ce fût pour demander à Hevlaska de calculer la synchronisation entre Kamaya et une innocence, montrant l'argentée du bout de son stylo.

L'intendant se retint de justesse d'ajouter que n'importe laquelle ferait l'affaire. Il se devait de cacher l'identité de la jeune fille pour son bien. Et il n'avait surtout pas envie d'avoir à ressasser le passé pour tout expliquer dans les moindres détails, et encore moins de se faire des cheveux blancs avant l'âge en paniquant dès que Lavi ou Allen adresseraient la parole à quelqu'un.

La jeune fille grimpa avec légèreté dans la main d'Hevlaska, délicatement posée sur le sol de la plate-forme. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire alors qu'elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix. Piquée au vif par sa propre bêtise, elle ferma les yeux un court instant en soupirant de lassitude. Ils ne pouvaient tous les deux espérer un avenir en dehors de la congrégation.

Loin des tourments qui perturbaient sa compagne d'infortune, Shiiru avait suivi son ascension des yeux avant de chanceler, perdant ses forces sans préavis. Lavi l'avait rattrapé de justesse, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le soutenir, inquiet de sa soudaine faiblesse.

L'innocence du jeune homme se désactiva alors qu'il portait la main à son visage, la vue brouillée.

Comme c'était la première fois qu'il commandait lui-même l'activation de son cristal divin, le contrecoup était plutôt rude. Des frémissements parcoururent bientôt son corps et le roux raffermit sa prise sur son cadet, se collant presque contre lui, plus concerné qu'il ne le pensait véritablement.

Allen rassura Lavi d'un sourire compréhensif en se rapprochant d'eux, peut-être un peu trop doux au goût du rouquin. L'expression clémente du blandinet le mettait mal à l'aise, provoquant une étrange impression d'en savoir plus que lui. Laissant les sourcils froncés de son ainé sans réponse, le maudit pris simplement la main de l'albinos dans la sienne, voulant le rassurer.

«Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toujours un peu difficile les premières fois.»

Shiiru serra la main fraiche du maudit dans la sienne, les membres tremblants, se laissant aller contre Lavi qui apprécia malgré lui le contact léger.

«Ça t'es aussi arrivé avec ton bras?»

«Oui.» répondit Allen doucement. «Je n'avais plus la force de le bouger.»

L'albinos eu un sourire ennuyé, espérant que de telles indispositions seraient vite écartées. Il n'appréciait guère de se sentir aussi faible qu'à cet instant précis, et de devoir se reposer sur les autres de la sorte.

«Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps.» constata-t-il avec regret.

A peine dit, il s'effondra dans les bras de Lavi et tous les deux tombèrent, entrainant le blandinet dans leur chute.

Le premier réflexe du roux avait été de resserrer sa prise à nouveau. Celui d'Allen de s'agripper a Shiiru. Et celui du jeune homme paralysé de tenter d'amortir sa chute, sans succès.

Il s'excusa auprès du maudit qui se frottait la tête en esquissant une grimace. Lui n'avait pas mal à cause de l'engourdissement qui persistait, mais il avait clairement sentit le front d'allen cogner contre le sien.

«Ce n'est pas grave.» répondit poliment le blandinet avant d'éclater d'un rire clair, bientôt rejoint par celui de Shiiru.

Les deux garçons riaient de bon cœur sous l'œil prévenant de leur ainé. Assis sur le sol, il tenait fermement le jeune homme dans ses bras, appréciant son rire espiègle qui lui allégeait la poitrine. La légère douleur qui le compressait depuis leur départ du village disparaissait enfin, remplacé par une sérénité plutôt étrange mais pas désagréable.

Au final, si Shiiru n'était pas parvenu à bouger sa jambe pour permettre à Timcanpy de s'extirper d'en dessous, un peu sonné, Lavi se serait laissé aller à poser son visage dans le creux de son cou pour profiter de l'instant.

Le mouvement du garçon l'avait repris à temps, le laissant troublé vis à vis du comportement qu'il avait failli avoir à son encontre. Plutôt curieux, mais pas affolé. Il n'y avait aucun mal à vouloir profiter d'un peu de quiétude, si?

«Oh! Tim'ça va? Pas trop de mal?» s'enquit l'albinos en sous pesant sa jambe. Il commençait tout juste à retrouver sa sensibilité et se sentait ankylosé. Peut-être qu'il allait même avoir des fourmis dans tout le corps. Son sang se glaça à cette pensée, tant la sensation qu'il s'imaginait était horrible.

«Il se remettra va.» lui sourit gentiment Allen en reprenant doucement le golem doré dans le creux de sa pomme, l'invitant à se poser sur son épaule.

Komui les interrompit brusquement, en faisant une mine boudeuse assez grotesque pour le faire rire lui-même, posant ses mains sur ses hanches comme un père reprenant ses enfants sur une de leurs bêtises.

«Dit donc les enfants, vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus solennel en un moment pareil? Un exorciste va naître sous vos yeux. C'est quelque chose d'exceptionnel!»

Allen s'excusa avec une teinte d'amusement dans les yeux, redevenant beaucoup plus calme sur le coup. Lavi s'était, quant à lui, rendu immédiatement compte que quelque chose clochait dans les propos du grand intendant. Mais il conserva son sourire habituel, les deux autres n'ayant pas l'air de se poser de question.

Tout en aidant le blandinet à relever leur compagnon, il se remémora l'attaque des akumas qu'ils avaient subi lors de leur irruption dans l'église. Les armes du comte c'étaient autodétruites lorsque Kamaya avait chanté. Aussi avait-il cru que la jeune fille portait bien une innocence en elle et que leur mal soudain était de son fait. Si Komui parlait de naissance, alors, elle ne possédait pas de cristal divin à ce moment-là. Comment diable avait-elle fait?

L'héritier des bookman sentit une main s'agripper au tissu de sa manche et posa son regard sur le plus jeune, qui n'avait pas l'air de réussir à aligner un pied devant l'autre tout seul pour le moment.

«Tu m'aides ou je dois te payer pour ça?»

Lavi ne put s'empêcher de sourire et retient la réplique qui lui venait à l'esprit. L'albinos sourit lui aussi, sachant très bien que l'autre pensait à une remarque cinglante, et s'appuya sur lui alors qu'il passait son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher.

Le borgne se souvint alors que dans l'église, tout comme aujourd'hui, il était bien trop concentré sur un point précis pour prêter une réelle attention à ce qui l'entourait. Et cette chose qui l'avait empêché d'être attentif dégageait une tiédeur bien agréable.

Toujours un peu septique cependant, Lavi releva son visage pour fixer Hevlaska et Kamaya, cherchant d'autres failles qui pourraient confirmer son doute.

L'esprit avait posé son front contre celui de la jeune fille, laissant sa conscience vagabonder dans son corps. Toutes les innocences résonnaient en elle doucement, d'une façon semblable à une berceuse paisible. L'expression d'Hevlaska était neutre, mais ses gestes se faisaient aussi doux que ceux d'une mère qui venait de retrouver son enfant, à mesure que de lointains souvenirs affluaient en elle, tendres et tristes à la fois.

On lui avait ordonné d'oublier les illustris depuis un incident dont elle ignorait tout, Komui n'ayant jamais consentit à lui raconter quoi que ce soit sur l'évènement. Alors que la congrégation prenait soin d'elle comme le plus précieux des trésors, Esther, qu'elle avait connu en premier, n'avait qu'un pâle sourire à lui offrir, torturée par une chose dont elle ignorait tout. L'esprit se doutait que la jeune femme finirait par quitter les lieux sans avertir personne. Mais pas que le sourire épanoui de la petite fille qu'elle tenait à présent contre elle allait disparaître lui aussi.

Elle leur revenait finalement, mais meurtrie par une vérité du monde qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir, ce qu'Hevlaska décelait sans peine dans le fond de ses yeux d'une innocence usée, lassée d'espérer en vain. Pauvre petite...

L'esprit n'avait pas besoin de plus de bon sens pour deviner que son passé devait rester scellé, la jeune fille cachant précautionneusement ce qui faisait d'elle un illustris, pour être traitée comme n'importe quel humain. Le jeune garçon qui les observait inquiet en était la preuve, et Hevlaska sentait qu'il était devenu sa précieuse famille. Cette flagrante proximité expliquait sûrement le sentiment qu'elle avait eu en examinant le jeune homme, lui conférant d'une façon ou d'une autre, des relents qui rappelaient les pouvoirs de ceux «qui répandent la lumière». Peut-être lui avait-elle sauvé la vie en lui cédant une infirme partie de son don. Après tout, ils en savaient bien peu sur leurs capacités.

Respectant le souhait de Kamaya, et obéissant au regard appuyé de Komui, l'esprit choisit précautionneusement un bloc de matière divine parmi les autres qui remonta le long de sa gorge, avant de se poser en douceur dans les mains tendues en coupe de l'argentée, brillant de tous ses éclats.

L'innocence se scinda en deux petites masses qui s'allongèrent pour prendre la forme d'épées, l'une luisant de la pâle lueur de la lune, l'autre devenant aussi noire que le plumage d'un corbeau. Leur embout ressemblait fortement à un fin crucifix, les trois pointes probablement plus tranchantes qu'elles en avaient l'air.

L'argentée empoigna fermement leur garde, laissant Hevlaska la reposer sur le sol.

«Cette jeune fille pourrait accéder directement au grade de maréchal.» annonça l'esprit d'un ton calme, qui ne pouvait mentir sur ce point, arrachant des expressions surprises, réelles pour la plus part, simulée pour l'un d'entre eux. Komui avait feint l'étonnement avec le brio des meilleurs acteurs. Bien sûr que la synchronisation entre la jeune fille et l'innocence était parfaite. Ça ne pouvait en être autrement.

«Comment ça?» releva Lavi, de plus en plus titillé par la curiosité. De mémoire, parmi les archives qu'il avait consultées, aucune ne faisait mention d'un maréchal s'étend vu donner ce grade immédiatement. Ils n'y étaient parvenus qu'après de nombreuses années d'entrainement et de combats.

«Son taux de résonance équivaut à celui d'un maréchal. Je suis formelle.»

Sans en dire davantage, Hevlaska se retira, closant ainsi la conversation. Elle craignait de déraper si elle s'épanchait sur les détails. Ça n'avait certes pas suffi à calmer la curiosité de Lavi, mais il en avait conclu que personne ici ne savait quoi que ce soit, pas même Shiiru, apparemment.

Il avait plongé son œil vert dans les siens pour y lire une stupéfaction non simulée, l'albinos ayant compris que le grade de maréchal équivalait à une force très importante, à des lieux de la leur.

Kamaya avait jeté un regard en coin vers lui, satisfaite, jouant avec son innocence pour se l'approprier, jaugeant sa légèreté et le suivit de ses mouvements. Normalement, le taux de synchronisation de son compagnon aurait dû être le même que le sien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, non pour lui déplaire. Moins il attirait l'attention sur lui, et plus les chances de passer inaperçu étaient fortes. Il ne devait surtout pas tomber sur Leverrier. Qui sait ce que cet homme abominable lui ferait encore si il le reconnaissait?

Elle chercha discrètement le soutient de l'intendant par un délicat jeu de regards, si calculé qu'il passa complètement outre l'alerte naturelle de l'héritier des bookman. Elle n'ignorait pas que le rôle d'un maréchal le conduisait à se perdre sur les routes à la recherche de nouveaux porteurs. Elle aurait raffolé voyager autant, pour découvrir les coutumes des pays étrangers et une foule de personnes différentes, hautes en couleur. Hélas, elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Shiiru seul à la congrégation. Comme il ne se souvenait de rien, il retomberait dans les griffes du secrétaire général sans comprendre quoique ce soit. Dieu qu'elle détestait cet homme.

«Sans doute, sans doute. Mais elle vient juste d'arriver et de recevoir son innocence. Faire d'elle un maréchal directement serait l'envoyer à la mort.» argumenta Komui, un grand sourire peint sur le visage, alors qu'il tapotait la tête de la jeune fille, suivant du regard la nouvelle forme que revêtait l'innocence après désactivation. Une petite croix ouvragée se balançait des chainettes qui entouraient ses poignets.

Le grand intendant ajouta, raccompagnant les jeunes gens hors de la salle avec entrain:

«Autrement dit, il lui faudra traverser les mêmes épreuves qu'un exorciste normal. Simplement, elle ira en mission en effectif réduit, voilà tout. Sur ce… si on allait manger un petit quelque chose tous ensem…»

«Intendant Komui!» coupa une voix furibonde, broyant les tympans les plus délicats par la même occasion. L'homme de la section scientifique était de très mauvaise humeur, assez pour en oublier de saluer les exorcistes abasourdis. Le chinois s'était encore soustrait de ses obligations, laissant là une pile faramineuse de rapports à lire et de papiers à signer, allant jusqu'à coller un petit mot sur un post-it jaune à l'intention de l'australien: «Un petit geste pour la saint Komui».

Avant que Komui ne puisse se dérober, Reever l'empoigna hargneusement par le col et le traina dans le couloir en vociférant, l'intendant faisant au revoir de la main avec un sourire niais et un petit rire débile, ce qui témoignait de sa santé mentale à toute épreuve. Celui qui avait décrété qu'investir dans une camisole de force serait à propos était un imbécile.

Habitués à ce genre de spectacle, Allen et Lavi n'avait pas fait de remarque, se contentant d'un sourire amusé. Kamaya, quant à elle, se tordait de rire, se tenant les côtes, ayant oublié à quel point le grand intendant pouvait être qualifié de tout sauf normal. Et apparemment, son état s'était empiré pendant son absence.

Son rire reparti de plus belle, rejoint par celui du maudit et un petit son cynique de la part du borgne, en voyant l'expression perturbée de Shiiru, qui se demandait encore si il devait se moquer ou s'apitoyer.

«Et c'est «ça» notre supérieur ?» demanda-t-il en pointant le couloir du doigt, dans la direction où les scientifiques avaient disparus.

«Bienvenu à la congrégation !» rétorqua Lavi d'un ton amusé, posant sa main sur les cheveux indisciplinés.

Profitant du fait que personne n'avait planifié ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite, il déplaça sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui releva la tête pour ancrer son regard interrogateur dans le sien avec une bouille absolument adora… Le roux se reprit de justesse et gratifia les deux autres d'un grand sourire à sa façon.

«Je vous emprunte celui-là. Allen, pas d'objection à ce que j'emmène ta moitié?» ajouta-t-il d'un regard franchement pétillant de malice.

Le maudit prit un air offusqué et lui tourna le dos dans une mimique dédaigneuse.

«Je vais noyer mon chagrin dans la nourriture. Je ne te savais pas si vil, Lavi. Venez très chère, laissons là ce briseur de couple et cet infidèle.»

Sans un mot de plus, il entraina Kamaya, amusée par son manège, vers le réfectoire, se retournant en chemin pour tirer la langue avec espièglerie. Emmenant avec lui l'albinos qui riait, le roux eu un sourire plus large encore. Depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Shiiru, Allen se permettait plus de familiarité. C'était agréable de constater l'évolution du comportement du blandinet, surtout quand il laissait tomber le masque de la politesse et de la retenue pour agir plus naturellement.

Arrivé à la porte de sa chambre, Lavi poussa l'albinos contre le mur, lui faisant signe de se taire et de patienter d'un doigt sur ses lèvres. Après quoi il se glissa sans bruit jusqu'au battant de bois qu'il entrouvrit discrètement, priant le ciel pour que les gonds ne grincent pas.

Il fouilla la pièce du regard, cherchant le vieux Bookman dans le bazar invraisemblable qui régissait leur chambre commune.

Aucun petit vieux n'était assis au milieu des journaux qui jonchaient le sol, ni perché sur une des piles de livres branlantes, ni assis en tailleur sur son lit en train de prendre connaissance des nouvelles du monde.

Avec soulagement, Lavi invita Shiiru à entrer et se glissa derrière lui pour verrouiller la porte, afin d'être sûr de pouvoir anticiper le retour du vieil homme.

Par précaution, il laissa la clef dans la serrure, préférant lui ouvrir lui-même plutôt que de se faire surprendre au beau milieu de la conversation, qui serait sûrement délicate vu le sujet qu'il désirait aborder.

L'albinos l'invectiva par son prénom et il rencontra le regard de son cadet, qui avait penché la tête en arrière pour voir son visage. Le roux perdit un instant la notion de l'espace qui l'entourait, perdu dans les yeux turquoise qui lui faisaient face.

Le visage du jeune homme, même avec cette lueur enfantine au fond du regard, lui semblait plus mature que lorsqu'ils étaient en compagnie des autres, provoquant une drôle de sensation dans son corps.

C'était comme si son cœur papillonnait de peur, d'un vide à combler, de joie et d'apaisement confondus.

Lavi s'affola intérieurement une fraction de seconde. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans cette déstabilisation soudaine, si ce n'était peut-être que la seule autre personne à aller et venir dans cette chambre à part lui-même était Bookman. Il n'avait pas encore invité Allen à entrer d'ailleurs. C'était toujours lui qui allait squatter les appartements du maudit.

Bookman lui répétait toujours de ne pas s'attacher à leurs compagnons actuels, et le roux appliquait le minimum vital pour lui faire croire qu'il ne faisait que jouer un rôle tout au long de ses journées. Inviter quelqu'un dans leur chambre commune faisait partie de ces interdits.

Cette pensée l'apaisa, lui rendant immédiatement son assurance naturelle.

Le borgne analysa le regard de son cadet et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas perçu son trouble éphémère. Ce dernier, qui avait remarqué la propreté innée de la pièce, avait fait jusqu'ici de son mieux pour rester impassible, mais un sourire légèrement provocateur fini tout de même par animer son visage.

«Je savais que les lapins vivaient dans des terriers, mais de là à constater que c'était également ton cas...»

La remarque provoqua un éclat de rire chez son ainé, qui se dirigea jusqu'à son lit sans cesser de rire, ébouriffant les cheveux de l'autre exorciste au passage. Effectivement, l'albinos n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Même son lit se perdait sous un tas de livres à moitiés ouverts et de journaux dont les pages se détachaient.

Il les rassembla en une pile grossière qui tenait avec peine dans ses bras et se retrouva nez à nez avec Shiiru, en se retournant, qui avait traversé le capharnaüm en jouant à l'équilibriste. Il était parvenu à passer uniquement sur les petits morceaux de sol encore visibles entre les documents étalés. C'était franchement pas mal pour une première.

Il lui prit la pile des mains, le laissant un peu bête, et la posa à côté de sa tête de lit, sans se soucier d'aggraver la taille de la pile qui s'affaissa d'avantage. Shiiru, se doutant qu'une mise à l'écart des autres ne devait pas être innocente, s'assit sur le bord du lit, un genou remonté contre sa poitrine.

Il n'avait pas gobé l'excuse de Lavi, comme quoi il se serrait perdu dans la forêt. En vérité, il avait constaté un sens de l'orientation particulièrement aiguisé chez lui, ce qui renforçait l'hypothèse d'un mensonge pour cacher ses intentions réelles. Son cœur s'alourdit un peu, alors qu'il devinait ce que l'autre avait fait en réalité.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?» s'enquit le jeune homme, plantant de nouveau son regard dans celui de son ainé. Il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir par un faux semblant ou par une pirouette amusante.

Lavi s'était assis à son tour, et fût surprit par sa soudaine gravité. Apparemment, son cadet n'était pas aussi insouciant qu'il le laissait paraître.

Les expressions qui dansaient dans ses yeux turquoise en disaient long sur leur propriétaire. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien compris pourquoi le roux était, techniquement, retourné se perdre dans la forêt. Il était parti vérifier si ce qu'on disait de lui était exact.

Lavi cherchait encore les mots qu'il allait utiliser pour ne pas heurter son cadet. Ne pas le blesser lui semblait plus important qu'avoir tout de suite l'information qu'il cherchait. Pourquoi diable ses yeux perdus lui faisaient un tel effet?

«Tu en as trouvé cinq n'est-ce pas?» demanda Shiiru, un sourire légèrement peiné accompagnant l'acidité du ton qu'il employait. Il savait qu'il n'était encore qu'un inconnu aux yeux de ses nouveaux compagnons. Quelques jours ne suffisaient pas à créer une confiance assez solide pour ne pas douter de lui. Mais penser que Lavi pouvait subitement préférer le laisser au rang de connaissance, en entretenant une relation polie mais froide, le faisait trembler intérieurement.

Son regard avait pris une teinte plus triste à ses quelques mots et le léger tremblement de sa gorge nouée n'avait pas échappé à l'héritier des Bookman.

Les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez le jeune homme étaient contrôlés, et la plus part de ses interlocuteurs y auraient vu le même comportement désinvolte et alerte. Pourtant, le roux le sentait aux abois. Sur le coup, Lavi retint une envie soudaine de l'étreindre pour le réconforter.

Il déglutit, prenant une intonation plutôt froide et neutre, comme il le ferait en relatant une information lue dans un journal, comme si l'être en face de lui était totalement étranger aux faits.

«Deux. Il y avait deux hommes. Les autre étaient des akumas.»

«Et ça fait une différence?» L'albinos s'était emporté, élevant la voix, avant d'avoir un rire nerveux. Il était fatigué. Personne ne l'avait cru quand il s'était expliqué. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement avec son ainé?

«N... non.» Bien que sûr de sa réponse, il avait hésité face à la réaction surprenante du jeune homme. Il se braquait contre lui, hérissant le poil comme un chat sauvage face à un danger. Mais Lavi ne sentait aucune hostilité en lui.

Shiiru détourna la tête, fixant résolument le lit de Bookman, présentement hissé au rang de huitième merveille du monde, affreusement embarrassé. Par habitude de représailles, il s'était emporté pour rien, qui plus est contre un de ses premiers véritables amis. Du moins, il le ressentait comme ça.

«Pardon.» s'excusa-t-il d'une petite voix. Il s'en voulait réellement. Affecté, Lavi fit sa voix plus douce, même beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait prévu au départ.

«Ils étaient dangereux n'est-ce pas?»

Shiiru se tourna vivement vers lui. Il ne l'accusait pas mais lui demandait ses raisons?

Il voulut s'exprimer dès lors, mais les mots lui échappaient. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on prête attention à ses mots. En à peine quelques jours, Allen et Lavi avaient bousculé toute sa vision du monde, faisant naître un regard nouveau sur sa vie. Il n'était plus seul envers et contre tous, et pouvait rester auprès d'eux tel qu'il était sans attendre de retour de bâton. C'était étrange, mais le mot trahison ne s'accordait pas avec leurs noms. Tout doucement, l'albinos dénoua sa voix pour raconter à son ainé ce qui c'était réellement passé ce jour-là. Les akumas qui s'étaient jetés sur lui, le regard démentiel et cruel des deux hommes qui avaient tenté de le tuer juste après, la réaction habituelle qu'il avait d'écarter le danger définitivement.

Après tout, à quoi lui aurait servi d'éprouver de la pitié pour ces êtres fondamentalement mauvais ? A leur laisser l'occasion de blesser ou de tuer des êtres innocents en guise de reconnaissance? Tout le monde courait à la mort un jour... il anticipait juste un peu celle-ci.

Il tuait pour protéger. Son vis à vis pouvait-il comprendre ses sentiments et sa logique sans le juger?

La crainte du rejet transparaissait dans la profondeur de ses yeux, et Lavi ne put réprimer un sourire terne, cherchant à le réconforter.

Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur la tête du garçon et se mit à caresser machinalement les cheveux blancs. D'ordinaire, Shiiru avait l'air agacé par tel geste. Pourtant, il ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce contact rassurant.

La main chaude du rouquin l'apaisait, le plongeant dans une sensation qu'il lui semblait avoir connu il y a très longtemps et avoir oublié. Une main beaucoup plus grande sur sa petite tête d'enfant, un sourire chaleureux alors qu'il pleurait et un corps chaud auquel il s'était agrippé.

Alors qu'il commençait à retrouver l'ombre de ce lointain souvenir, il se laissa glisser contre Lavi pour profiter de la quiétude qui régnait dans son esprit. Bookman junior l'entoura de ses bras, soucieux.

«Eh, ça va?»

Il sentit l'albinos hocher la tête contre son épaule et lui caressa de nouveau les cheveux. Il semblait tellement fragile, si calme en cet instant, que le borgne resserra son étreinte, suivant ses pulsions.

Fuyant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Lavi repensa à ce qu'il avait perçu dans les yeux turquoise, imposant de l'ordre dans ses pensées.


	6. Dear home

Reever s'étira de tout son long dans un intense soupir de délivrance. Il avait replongé le nez dans ses formules sitôt l'intendant enfermé à double tour dans son bureau, bien décidé à trouver la clef qui bloquait ses recherches. Et l'amélioration tant espérée était enfin mise au point, après quelques petites heures de travail en plus.

L'australien bascula son siège en arrière pour avoir vue sur son groupe de scientifiques qui s'affairait toujours autant, bien décidé à ne pas se faire prendre de vitesse par les nouveaux venus des branches annexes. La boulette de papier bariolée de calculs barrés qu'il lança dans leur direction fit un rebond sur la tête de Cash, avant d'atterrir dans une tasse à moitié vide, ce qui attira leur attention. Plutôt massacrante pour Cash d'ailleurs, qui l'assassinait de ses yeux rougis par les heures supplémentaires de la nuit passée.

«Allez les mômes, on va manger.»

Quand le blond se reprit la boule de papier dégoulinante de café froid, il remercia silencieusement la fatigue qui harassait la sœur de Tap. Grâce à elle, l'imposante jeune femme n'avait pas pensé à saisir la tasse elle-même.

La majorité des chercheurs adopta l'idée de leur supérieur qui leur semblait fort appréciable, surtout après avoir passé la journée à travailler comme des bêtes de somme, enchaînant les nuits blanches, usant de la caféine comme unique source d'alimentation. L'australien, suivit par sa petite troupe, ne prit pas la peine de passer par le bureau de l'intendant pour lui proposer de les accompagner. Il méritait de mourir à la tâche, terrassé par son propre travail, pour toutes les fois où il se sauvait discrètement en laissant un petit mot derrière lui. Surtout que celui du jour avait été particulièrement téméraire.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du réfectoire, Timothy fila entre ses jambes d'un plongeon pour leur passer devant. Hors de question qu'il attende que tous ces croulants fassent leur commande. Il y en aurait pour des lustres et il avait particulièrement faim, après le violent entraînement dispensé par son maître.

«Yo!» fit-il d'un signe presque militaire, empreint de culot, glissant sur le dos.

Hélas pour lui, son dérapage se termina par la rencontre violente d'une table et de son genou, et il hurla en insultant l'objet de tous les noms, sautillant pour aller prendre sa commande.

_Il ne s'arrête jamais ce gosse?_ Fût la pensée de Reever qui entra à son tour, en balançant sa tête d'un air désolé.

La section scientifique n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses surprises. En allant à la rencontre de Jerry, ils s'aperçurent qu'un amas compact de trouveurs s'était rassemblé autour d'une table où l'ambiance générale était plutôt au rire et à la moquerie. D'ailleurs, à force d'inattention, le blond percuta le petit exorciste qui se cogna contre le comptoir. Il y eu un « pok » sonore et le gamin aux cheveux bleus se retourna les mains sur le front, de grosses larmes aux coins des yeux. Il donna un coup de pied à Reever et s'enfuit à toute jambe quand Cash avança sa masse imposante, l'air furieux. Ils attendirent le cuisinier quelques minutes sans succès, les gargouillis de leurs estomacs vides trahissant leur relative impatience.

«Monsieur Reever, je crois que j'entends sa voix sortir de là-dedans.» tenta un jeune scientifique arrivé dans l'équipe la semaine précédente.

Le jeune homme pointa son doigt sur la foule compacte qu'ils avaient vu en arrivant. Effectivement, la voix du cuisinier s'échappait d'entre les rires et les exclamations surprises des trouveurs très agités. Aussi, ne se sentant pas l'âme de jouer des coudes pour approcher Jerry, l'australien se glissa discrètement derrière Johnny et le poussa vers la zone du trouble avec un air complètement détaché.

«Tu es le plus fluet d'entre nous. Tu passeras plus facilement.» avança-t-il pour anticiper le «pourquoi moi?» larmoyant de l'américain.

Johnny tenta aussitôt le regard de taupe battue qui fit un flop phénoménal. Exaspérée par son petit manège inutile, Cash passa devant lui et leur ouvrit le passage, écartant les trouveurs avec force, tel un boulet de démolition.

Ils virent une jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent tourner résolument la tête, boudant la fourchette au contenu douteux, à son goût, que Jerry lui présentait. C'était en fait le huitième échec consécutif du pauvre homme, dont les nerfs commençaient sérieusement à lâcher.

«Ce n'est pas la peine.» répéta-t-elle, loin de céder.

«Abandonnez Jerry-san, vous voyez bien que vous n'arriverez à rien!» scanda un trouveur épais au sourire badin.

«Cette gamine a raison de vous, faites-vous à l'idée.» renchérit un second trouveur, désireux lui aussi de gagner son pari.

En effet, au bout de quelques minutes de confrontation entre les deux fortes têtes, les paris s'étaient installés entre les spectateurs curieux de découvrir qui l'emporterait sur l'autre. Et Jerry semblait bien être en bout de course, au bord de la crise de larme, voir Allen manger avec appétit ne suffisant plus à maintenir son moral au beau fixe face à son échec cuisant.

Respirant un bon coup, il entreprit de changer sa tactique, ravalant sa contrariété pour être le plus maternel possible. Une approche plus douce pouvait faire la différence, puisque son autorité parentale innée n'avait aucun effet sur la petite.

«Qu'est ce qui te ferais plaisir?» s'enquit-il d'un ton doucereux, battant des paupières.

«Du chocolat.»

La réponse immédiate avait déclenché de nouveaux éclats de rire. Le malheureux Jerry tentait de lui faire manger quelque chose de plus sain depuis le début, décrétant qu'une jeune femme en pleine croissance avait besoin d'un équilibre alimentaire irréprochable. Il s'était essayé à absolument toutes les méthodes, même celle du petit avion habituellement réservée aux bambins, quoiqu'elle avait encore un grand pouvoir sur un Johnny très malade.

L'exorciste n'avait pas changé d'avis, et s'était même demandé si il ne l'avait pas pris pour une imbécile à ce moment précis.

Légèrement perplexe quant à ce visage inconnu au bataillon, Reever percuta tandis que le débarquement en fanfare de Komui dans le laboratoire lui revenait en mémoire. Il avait baragouiné quelque chose à propos de deux nouveaux exorcistes, avant de se jeter sur les fioles pour tenter de créer il ne savait quel produit douteux et dangereux. Ils l'avaient donc balancé dehors sans autre forme de procès, et ses révélations étaient passées à la trappe.

La foule se dispersa au milieu des glapissements de joie et d'une bonne flopée de jurons, lâchée par les malchanceux qui avaient placé leurs espoir sur le cuisinier. Les autres avaient tout de même empoché de belles sommes, amaigrissant certains salaires déjà bien limités. Jerry venait d'abandonner la partie et retournait à ses fourneaux, la mine sombre, presque dépressif sur le coup.

Reever entreprit de se présenter à la nouvelle recrue, un mince sourire éclaircissant son visage à l'air légèrement contrarié qu'elle affichait, irritée de se retrouver devant une assiette de croquettes de bœuf agrémentées d'épinards à la crème, qu'elle ne toucherait d'aucune façon.

L'australien, pourtant bien parti, fût cassé dans l'œuf par l'entrée de Kanda, un albinos à l'expression malicieuse, mais sacrément amoché, sur les talons. Le japonais fit un signe de tête sec à l'attention de l'argentée, en guise de salutation, ce qui était déjà un bel effort de sa part, puis lança un regard dédaigneux au maudit avant de tourner les talons.

Si elle l'avait pu, la mâchoire de Reever se serait décrochée tant il ouvrait grand la bouche de stupéfaction, devant l'état lamentable du jeune homme. Écorchés de partout, ses vêtements étaient plus en lambeaux qu'autrement, les déchirures laissant apparaître çà et là de longues éraflures teintées de rouge, ce qui ne dénotait pas avec la griffure qui saignait sur sa joue. Étais-ce Kanda qui lui avait fait ça?

«Shiiru.» se présenta sobrement l'albinos en lui tendant la main avec un air radieux, empirant la perplexité de son homologue. L'australien lui serra aussitôt en se forçant à sourire pour ne pas le froisser. Le contact l'interloqua d'autant plus, car la peau fraiche lui semblait curieusement poisseuse. Il lâcha le garçon qui contourna immédiatement la table pour rejoindre ses amis, et ausculta minutieusement sa propre main, avant de devenir blanc comme un linge. Elle était recouverte de sang. Reever partit rejoindre ses collègues, avant qu'il ne finisse par tourner de l'œil. D'où est ce qu'ils l'avaient sorti celui-là? D'un asile? Pour sourire dans un tel état, il devait vraiment avoir une case en moins, se dit le blond, avant de calmer Johnny qui s'inquiétait excessivement pour lui, ayant vu l'état de sa main.

«Shii-chan?» interpella timidement Kamaya, dont les yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur inquiète. Elle prit la main de son partenaire pour essuyer le sang qui gouttait avec la serviette qu'Allen venait de lui tendre, lui aussi soucieux pour Shiiru.

«Sachez déjà que je ne me suis pas battu.» annonça l'albinos d'un ton calme, regardant tour à tour ses deux interlocuteurs pour appuyer ses dires. Il comprit à leur air septique qu'ils ne le croyaient pas du tout.

«Je vous promets...» reprit-il en perdant peu à peu son sérieux, «... que je n'ai tué personne sur le chemin. Ou presque...».

«C'est ce «presque» qui t'a autant amoché?» demanda malicieusement le blandinet contre lequel il était appuyé, à présent assis, posant sa tête sur l'épaule légèrement plus basse que la sienne.

«On peut dire ça. Lavi m'a fichu dehors.» répondit-il en soupirant, se remémorant les évènements déplaisants qui s'étaient enchainés juste après.

«Plait-il?» réagit Allen qui avait manqué de s'étrangler avec sa bouchée, et qui avait tapoté sa gorge pour la remettre dans le droit chemin.

Il était réellement surpris. Les blessures de son ami étaient dues à Lavi? Pourtant, la seule et unique fois où il avait vu le roux frapper une personne de son entourage, et c'était lui qui en avait fait les frais, c'était lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans l'arche. Qui plus est, ce n'était pas vraiment lui, puisqu'il était sous le contrôle du Noah du rêve. Mais il avait eu une sacrée poigne, ce jour-là.

En tout cas, il voyait mal son ainé s'énerver contre une personne qu'il appréciait réellement, au point d'en venir aux mains.

De son côté, Kamaya voyait les choses sous un autre angle. Loin de douter d'une possible impulsivité chez l'exorciste au maillet, elle pensait surtout que Shiiru avait eu une parole malheureuse, assez provocante pour sortir son interlocuteur de ses gonds. Il s'était attiré l'inimitié de la plus part des villageois pour ses propos acérés à la moindre remarque désobligeante qu'ils lui crachaient au visage. Au moins, il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais au souvenir des blessures avec lesquelles il revenait parfois de ses escarmouches, la jeune fille savait à quel point l'albinos pouvait être dangereux pour lui-même.

«Tu as réussi à te faire ça dans le couloir?» plaça-t-elle innocemment, taisant le fond de sa pensée, voulant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

«De quoi?» Shiiru avait perdu le fil, et suivit le regard appuyé de l'argentée sur ses plaies pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Il lui sourit en agitant sa main pour signifier que non, avant de basculer une nouvelle fois sa tête sur l'épaule d'Allen. Il ressentait un immense bien-être rien qu'à être comme ça, et la frousse qu'il avait eu lui paraissait déjà bien loin.

«Non. Quand je dis dehors, c'est vraiment dehors. Il m'a balancé par la fenêtre.»

Le porteur sentit Allen sursauter, et la douleur au niveau de son coxis se réveilla, provoquant un petit rire nerveux. La chute s'était un peu mal terminée, mais aurais pu être pire, selon son avis.

« Allen, ne t'affole pas s'il te plaît. Ça fait mal.»

«Désolé.» s'excusa immédiatement le plus petit, qui laissa Shiiru recaler une nouvelle fois sa tête au creux de son épaule. Les cheveux fous de l'autre garçon lui chatouillaient la joue agréablement alors qu'il se tournait un peu plus vers lui pour lui offrir un meilleur appui. Lui qui était si formel d'ordinaire ne se posait aucune question quant à l'attitude qu'il avait envers son nouveau compagnon. Cette proximité lui semblait naturelle, surtout quand Shiiru plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Leur rencontre lui paraissait inéluctable, et il ne pouvait d'ores et déjà plus imaginer l'ordre sans l'autre symbiotique.

«Avant que l'un d'entre vous ne me demande si nous nous sommes disputés, non, ce n'est pas le cas.» L'albinos marqua un temps d'arrêt pour subtiliser une rondelle de pomme de terre dans l'assiette du maudit et l'engloutir aussitôt.

«En fait, j'avais ouvert la porte-fenêtre pour avoir un peu d'air. Bien sûr Aya, tu connais ma mauvaise habitude de toujours m'asseoir sur le rebord.»

La jeune fille acquiesça doucement, fouillant les plats du maudit d'un œil alerte.

«Quand il a entendu quelqu'un introduire une clef dans la serrure, il a paniqué et m'a refermé la fenêtre dessus... Heureusement que sa chambre est au premier.»

Allen ne put s'empêcher de rire en s'imaginant la scène, l'air paniqué de Lavi et la surprise de Shiiru alors qu'il chutait. Son compagnon avait l'art et la manière de présenter les choses sous un angle comique.

«Et je me suis vautré dans des roses, en plus.» rajouta le porteur en soupirant, ce qui augmenta l'hilarité du blandinet, qui se retenait à grand peine pour ne pas faire de geste brusque.

«Je pensais que la chambre de Lavi ne donnait pas sur le jardin, pourtant.» glissa-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

«Non. Sa chambre donne bien sur l'entrée.» répondit le garçon en picorant de nouveau dans l'assiette.

«On a un jardin à la congrégation?» demanda Kamaya intéressée, juste derrière la réplique de son comparse, qui parla au même moment qu'elle.

«Elles sont vraiment bonnes tes pommes de terre.»

La superposition des deux phrases amusa Allen, surtout qu'elles n'avaient aucun rapport entre elles. Il sourit face à cette désinvolture. Après tout, Shiiru aurait pu frôler la mort, mais ils pensaient déjà à autre chose. Enfin... qui n'était pas continuellement en danger de mort en tant qu'exorciste?

En tout cas, cette histoire de fleur l'intriguait tellement qu'il la remit directement sur le tapis, non sans avoir répondu poliment à l'argentée.

«Toi entouré de rose? Quel tableau magnifique.» glissa-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Shiiru se redressa pour capturer sa main gauche dans la sienne, l'empêchant d'atteindre sa fourchette, sans doute en guise de représailles par rapport au ton plutôt cynique de sa phrase.

«Je sens que tu te fous de ma gueule, Allen.» répondit-il alors, souriant lui aussi, mais beaucoup moins innocemment.

«Bref. Il y a une autre chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Dont l'occupant... a l'air d'avoir la main sacrément verte.»

Shiiru pris ses aises sitôt Kamaya relevée, ayant un peu plus de place. La jeune exorciste voulait voir si Jerry avait fini par céder, ou si il boudait toujours.

L'albinos reprit donc ses explications, non sans picorer un peu dans l'assiette de son compagnon.

«Comme c'était la seule solution, j'ai cassé un carreau et je suis entré dans la chambre. Le problème, c'est qu'à peine après avoir posé les yeux sur moi, et surtout avoir vu l'état de ses plantes, il est tombé dans les pommes... Je ne l'aurais pas cru comme ça vu ses... dents.»

Allen eu un sourire doux à l'allusion de son camarade. Le physique du roumain n'allait vraiment pas avec son caractère naturel.

«C'est Arystar Krory. Il est très gentil. Et assez impressionnable.» répondit-il en conservant son sourire. «À part ça... tu peux me rendre ma main?»

Le sourire sur le visage de Shiiru s'agrandit, et se fit bien plus taquin. Il entrelaça bien ses doigts aux siens pour lui couper toute retraite possible, avant de lancer un «Non.» bien appuyé.

Le maudit eu un soupir faussement désolé, et abandonna la partie. Il serait de mauvaise foi si il disait que ça le dérangeait vraiment.

«Je suis quand même plutôt esquinté.» fini par constater Shiiru en passant sa main sur la griffure qui décorait ses côtes.

«Plutôt...» répéta faiblement Allen.

La soudaine morosité du garçon n'échappa pas à son ainé qui se redressa pour l'observer, étonné. Mis à part Kamaya, personne ne s'était soucié de ses blessures. Est-ce... qu'Allen était triste?

«Je... je suis désolé.» s'excusa tout naturellement l'albinos, pris de court, avec ce même air surprit. Il ne voulait pas le tourmenter. Tout naturellement, Shiiru se rapprocha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sourire franchement.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord?»

Ce fut au tour d'Allen d'être pris au dépourvu. Le naturel de l'autre garçon le désarçonnait complètement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être pris au milieu des carcans posés par la société, l'embrassant comme il aurait pu le faire avec un frère et non un ami.

Sa gêne persistait encore quand Kanda s'assit à leur table. Il va sans dire que le kendoka aurait préféré éviter, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Toutes les tables étaient exceptionnellement prises. «Moyashi» constituait donc la solution la moins mauvaise, à partir du moment où il se contenterait de l'ignorer. Enfin... tant que celui-ci ne lui chercherait pas des noises.

Assez calme pour une fois, le japonais porta calmement ses baguettes à sa bouche, dans un haussement de sourcil. Le maudit mangeait de la main gauche, avec difficulté, alors que l'exorciste qu'il avait guidé piquait tranquillement dans son assiette. Son geste resta ensuite suspendu, quand la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent sauta littéralement sur le dos d'Allen.

Un «Moyashi?» s'échappa des lèvres de Kanda qui était vraisemblablement largué. Depuis quand Allen était-il si intime en public? Avec deux nouveaux de surcroit?

Kamaya écrasait toujours son cadet, tendant son bras le plus possible pour attraper une coupe de crème au chocolat qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

«Tu m'avais caché ça Allen? Traitre!» vociférait-elle en se débattant, le maudit cherchant à protéger son précieux dessert. A force de lutte, elle parvint à saisir la coupe et retourna s'asseoir calmement aux côtés de Shiiru pour déguster sa prise.

L'air de pur contentement sur ses traits la rendait vraiment mignonne selon l'avis de nombreux trouveurs retournés pour l'observer, ravis d'avoir une petite sœur à cajoler. Cet avis était peut être partagé par Kanda, qui ne décollait pas ses yeux d'onyx de la silhouette gracile. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur l'argentée, un intense sentiment de plénitude prenait place dans son esprit, comme quand il méditait. Cela lui faisait vraiment du bien, quoiqu'il ne puisse en expliquer la raison.

Hélas, le kendoka avait fait un oubli fort regrettable. Lavi s'approchait d'eux à grand pas, un air béat sur le visage, lui faisant soudain regretter son choix. Bookman dû sentir le coup fourré, car il préféra éviter d'accompagner son disciple vers la zone de turbulence qui ne manquerait pas de devenir un véritable cyclone à l'ajout du roux.

Kanda serra donc les mâchoires, prêt à se retenir de l'écharper, pour le premier jour des nouveaux exorcistes. Il écouta avec appréhension bookman junior approcher, entendant déjà le détestable surnom prononcé par sa voix enjouée.

Sa surprise fût grande quand il passa à côté de lui sans l'importuner. A vrai dire, il l'ignorait même.

Le rouquin se précipita sur Shiiru pour voir ses blessures de plus près, franchement inquiet. C'était clairement de sa faute. Et puis, il était instinctivement irrité par la proximité que le jeune homme entretenait avec Allen. Les séparer au plus vite semblait prioritaire.

Sans comprendre comment, Lavi se retrouva étalé par terre. Il comprit très vite au regard indûment innocent de Kamaya, tournée vers lui, l'air de rien, le pied qui l'avait fait tomber encore en avant.

«Oups...»

Kanda cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Le geste de l'argentée était bien trop calculé pour être une simple maladresse de sa part.

Allen et Shiiru tournèrent leurs regards sidérés sur le roux, d'un même trait. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre debout pour commencer à parler, travaillé par ce qui aurait pu arriver par sa négligence. A peine avait-il refermé la vitre qu'il s'était rendu compte que l'autre garçon risquait fort de... mourir sur le champ?

«Je suis absolument désolé! Désolé, désolé, désolé!» répéta-t-il en joignant les mains avec un clin d'œil navré, retourné comme une tortue.

Le concerné se leva dans une grimace, son coxis lui faisant encore des siennes, et lui tendit la main, un air malicieux sur les lèvres. Main que le borgne saisit immédiatement pour se relever, un peu perplexe de sentir son cœur battre plus fort.

«Tu m'a sauvé une fois et tu as failli me tuer. Ça compense.» répondit-il avec un clin d'œil moqueur, avant de se rasseoir tranquillement.

Lavi se serra contre lui spontanément en lui ébouriffant énergiquement les cheveux, riant de bon cœur.

«Ta bonté est sans égale Shii'!» garanti-t-il en se pelotonnant un peu plus contre le blessé.

«Ah.» fit soudainement une voix grave, d'un ton plat.

Ce son émanait de Kanda qui venait de comprendre pourquoi le borgne lui avait fichu la paix. Enquiquiner ce pauvre gosse était apparemment devenu le nouveau passe-temps du roux surexcité. En un sens, il compatissait pour avoir été à sa place de longues années.

Ignorant superbement les protestations de l'albinos qui allait jusqu'à mordre son bras pour qu'il le lâche, Lavi offrit un superbe sourire au japonais qui commença à perdre sa contenance.

«Yuuuuuuuuuu! Tu étais là? C'est rare de te voir à la même table qu'Allen! Tu te socialise?»

Le japonais avala le reste de ses soba à la hâte, pour quitter prestement la table, le tout dans un ensemble de gestes lestes qui ne montraient en rien sa fuite anticipée.

Il se jura intérieurement d'attendre bien sagement cet imbécile dans un couloir pour l'égorger, alors qu'il abandonnait son plateau vide.

Lavi, quant à lui, était déjà passé à autre chose, triturant la main de Shiiru avec la moue d'un gamin de huit ans.

«Hooo le vilain bobo... Tu veux un bisou magique?» questionna-t-il avec une expression enfantine.

«Non.» soupira l'albinos face à la bêtise de son compagnon. Il se méfia quand un sourire espiègle illumina le visage de son ainé, qui avança lentement son visage, sortant sa langue pour lécher la blessure.

Le kendoka referma la porte sur cette scène, où le nouveau repoussait Lavi avec perte et fracas. Il apprécia un instant le calme du couloir, puis s'avança vers la salle d'entraînement. Tout en marchant, il chercha dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Ça avait commencé à lui prendre la tête devant le bureau de l'intendant, au moment où la jeune fille quittait son champ de vision. Cette impression diffuse de déjà vu était désagréable.

Trop préoccupé, le japonais ne vit pas l'ombre furtive qui le suivait. De même, il effectua les gestes routiniers de son entraînement machinalement, sans remarquer que l'ombre s'était assise près de lui. Elle observait ses gestes avec attention, suivant le fil de la lame.

Des yeux rouges n'est-ce pas? C'était une couleur assez peu courante, qui marquait les esprits. Le sien n'y faisait pas exception. Fendant un mannequin de paille d'un coup direct, il remit enfin la main sur ce qui le titillait.

C'était à l'époque où Lenalee restait constamment alitée, inconsciente du monde qui l'entourait. Il en était sûr. Il y avait une autre fille de son âge. Plus discrète, ses yeux rouges étaient déjà éteints, lassés du monde. Dans l'ouverture de la porte, il la voyait veiller sur elle en caressant ses cheveux.

Et puis... tant que Leverrier se trouvait en personne à la congrégation, il apercevait ses longs cheveux d'argent, rencontrait par moment son regard, découvrait sa silhouette au détour d'un couloir, lorsqu'il croisait la chinoise. En retrait tel un fantôme, elle semblait veiller sur la petite sœur de l'intendant.

Et quand Lenalee venait se réfugier auprès de lui pour éviter le secrétaire général, l'argentée s'asseyait dans un coin de la pièce et veillait calmement. Elle ne parlait jamais et ne tentait pas d'approche, restant simplement là à observer.

Au départ définitif de Leverrier, elle avait disparût sans laisser de trace. Son absence lui avait fait un étrange effet les premières semaines, le mettant mal à l'aise, comme si il manquait quelque chose qui avait toujours eu sa place dans son entourage.

Ramené au réel, Kanda tomba directement sur les yeux rouges de celle qui l'observait. Kamaya, puisqu'il connaissait maintenant son nom, lui fit un petit sourire et un signe de la main. Il reprit son entraînement aussitôt, nullement gêné par l'attention qui était portée sur lui.

Il faisait simplement ses exercices sous son regard, et tous les deux agissaient naturellement, le droit de rester en présence de l'autre autant qu'ils voulaient étant depuis longtemps acquis.

Elle était donc revenue, une fois de plus sans qu'il n'en sache rien.


	7. I wanna protect you

La fin de ce chapitre à été revu. Après la remarque judicieuse d'une lectrice, je me suis aperçue en relisant que j'avais sérieusement déconné sur le comportement d'Allen. D'ailleurs, je me suis même posé la question "Mais j'avais bu ou quoi?". Pardonne-moi Allen, je n'ai pas fait exprès de te transformer en une petite chose fragile, mais à présent, ton honneur est sauf.

* * *

«Et bien ma foi, tu as fait du bon boulot.»

Le compliment de Shiiru combla Johnny de joie, qui était tout aussi excité qu'un fils de bonne famille qui ramenait la meilleure note de la classe à sa chère maman.

Il observait l'albinos tourner sur lui-même, se scrutant sous toutes les coutures, son sourire s'épanouissant de plus belle.

Pour lui qui venait d'une famille de couturiers, savoir que les exorcistes appréciaient ses créations le réjouissait. Oh, il aurait bien pu se désintéresser totalement de l'affaire familiale, après tout, il s'était destiné à devenir un scientifique de renom dès le début de ses études. D'ailleurs, dieu seul savait comment il avait fini par atterrir à la congrégation.

Pourtant, sa passion des sciences n'avait pas chassé l'agréable souvenir de la paire de ciseaux dans ses petites mains, glissant sur le tissu avec aisance. Il avait juste coupé les pièces de tissu. Mais son père, usant de tout son savoir-faire, les avaient transformé en une superbe parure.

Johnny n'avait pas pu oublier l'émotion qu'il avait eu ce jour-là. S'il pensait parfaire ses compétences dans la couture en tant que passion, il était véritablement épanoui aujourd'hui, grâce à son chef de section. Plutôt que de se moquer de lui lorsqu'il l'avait découvert une aiguille à la main, confectionnant un énième t-shirt pour étoffer sa garde-robe, cet homme placide l'avait poussé à faire connaître ses talents. C'était grâce à ça que l'américain avait rapidement eu la conception des uniformes d'exorciste à charge.

«Ça te plait?» demanda-t-il avec fierté.

«Oh que oui.» lui assura Shiiru qui passait ses bras derrière sa tête en souriant.

Il savourait l'aisance avec laquelle il pouvait se mouvoir. Sa tenue avait été parfaitement étudiée pour convenir à son innocence, et Johnny avait même tenu compte de ses goûts vestimentaires, ce qui le touchait profondément. Après tout, le jeune scientifique aurait pu simplement prendre ses mesures, sans lui demander quoi que ce soit.

«J'espère que Kamaya apprécie aussi son uniforme.»

Shiiru comprit, à l'air peiné du châtain, qu'il interprétait le comportement ombrageux de sa compagne comme une attaque personnelle. Celle-ci s'était braquée dès l'instant où il avait refermé ses doigts sur un pan de sa cape, reculant vivement, menaçante. Bien sûr, cela n'était qu'une réaction naturelle de sa part. L'argentée lui avait d'ailleurs proposé de lui donner les mesures un peu plus tard, en s'excusant.

Pour se faire pardonner, puisqu'il avait compris qu'il avait fait une regrettable erreur, Johnny avait pris un soin particulier à travailler la pèlerine qui accompagnait l'uniforme de la jeune fille. Son corps en était parfaitement caché à la vue de quiconque.

Il ne tenait qu'à elle d'utiliser son innocence de sorte à ne pas être découverte.

«Johnny! Dépêche-toi bon sang! La paperasse ne va pas se remplir toute seule.»

Le rappel à l'ordre n'eut pas l'effet escompté par l'australien. Au contraire, il soupira quand il vit son subordonné entamer une nouvelle discussion avec le porteur. Le châtain travaillait bien, mais était une vraie pipelette quand il s'y mettait.

Complètement blasé, il soupira en haussant les yeux au ciel et retourna sans plus tarder à ses affaires, à savoir, forcer l'intendant à remplir ses obligations. Si il parvenait, bien sûr, à mettre la main dessus.

Reever se mit en branle, presque sûr de l'endroit où il tomberait sur son cul de plomb de supérieur. Il était loin de se douter, arpentant les couloirs en direction de la porte de l'arche, que c'était autour de sa personne que tournait le dialogue des deux garçons.

«Ce n'est toujours pas le grand amour, n'est-ce pas?» avait demandé Johnny en montrant discrètement du doigt, par-dessus son épaule, le chef de section qui s'en allait à la hâte, contrarié.

Shiiru se mit à rire, au souvenir du blond, lorsqu'il s'était rendu pour la première fois dans la section scientifique. Reever avait conservé une distance de sécurité de trois mètres, et s'était raccroché à son porte-documents qu'il considérait comme une sorte d'arme divine, prêt à l'abattre sur la tête de l'albinos au moindre geste suspect.

«Il a l'air de m'accepter plus facilement. C'est déjà ça.»

L'américain ne pouvait pas nier que son chef de section avait encore quelques réticences à s'approcher de l'albinos en toute confiance. La première impression n'avait pas été la bonne. Et trois semaines étaient loin d'être suffisantes pour changer la donne.

En tout cas, le porteur reconnaissait les efforts de l'australien à leur juste valeur. Lui qui, auparavant, prenait le plus grand soin à rester à une distance respectable, venait lui parler normalement, même si il restait crispé la plus part du temps. Lentement mais sûrement, tous les deux s'apprivoisaient.

«C'est dommage. Il a l'air d'être un chic type.» rajouta le symbiotique, dont le sourire s'effaçait.

«Vous finirez par vous entendre, j'en suis sûr.» voulu le rassurer le châtain, quelque peu fébrile. Il avait tellement peu confiance en lui qu'il était persuadé de ne pouvoir être un soutien moral convaincant.

Cependant, le garçon conservait son air pétillant, et ce fut avec un clin d'œil qu'il prenait congé, quand il fût intercepté par un scientifique à l'air pincé. Ce dernier rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, hautain.

«Vous êtes encore là, vous?» lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

«On se connaît?» répondit Shiiru, caustique.

«Moi oui. Vous êtes cette espèce d'exorciste des bas-fonds toujours collé à cet insupportable reliquat de noah. Non seulement vous avez de mauvaises fréquentations, mais en plus, vous êtes peu recommandable. Ne traînez pas dans les pattes des honnêtes gens.»

L'albinos tiqua autant à l'insulte dont l'homme avait gratifié Allen qu'aux reproches qu'il lui faisait et se mit en colère. Peck se figea, captivé et angoissé par les turquoises orageuses qui le fixaient méchamment. Il sentait qu'au moindre geste, tel un fauve famélique, le garçon se jetterait sur lui et le réduirait en charpie, laissant son corps sans vie dans une mare de sang.

Shiiru s'approcha de lui avec insolence, un sourire ravi collé aux lèvres. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'impact qu'il avait lorsque son cœur débordait de rage.

«Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un pervers.» lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, son sourire s'agrandissant de satisfaction.

«Que... qu'insinuez-vous?» Balbutia Peck, perdant toute majesté. Il se retenait de mordre sa lèvre, signe chez lui, d'une grande nervosité, sauvant ainsi les apparences.

«Le... regard que vous portez sur certaines de vos collègues en dit long. Ne sont-elles pas un peu jeune pour vous? Notamment... Lenalee?»

L'albinos avait usé de toute l'innocence dont il était capable pour faire la remarque. Un sourire candide et une voix trop ingénue pour être honnête, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au chef de section qui se savait pris au piège. L'expression de l'exorciste se mua lentement, prenant une teinte bien plus inquiétante, dans un demi-sourire à l'allure sadique.

«Méfiez-vous. Il paraît que ceux qui ont déjà goûté la saveur du sang ne peuvent complètement s'en passer.»

«Vous me menacez?» Cracha Peck, humilié.

«Le croyez-vous donc?»

Le scientifique fût pris d'un effroi plus grand encore, la réplique du jeune homme tintant à ses oreilles comme promesse de mort. Il était tout sauf inoffensif. Pas avec cet air sur son visage. Pas avec cette voix aux modulations mesurées. Il avait tout du diable tentateur, les mots qu'il prononçait glissant sur sa langue perfide comme autant de malédictions à son encontre, cherchant à le faire glisser dans la Géhenne. Un démon parmi les agneaux de dieu.

Perdu dans ses divagations qui empiraient à une allure vertigineuse, où l'albinos devenait la source de tous les maux de ce monde, il ne l'avait pas vu partir. Il siffla de rage, retournant passer sa colère sur ses subordonnés. Jamais personne n'avait osé le traiter de la sorte. Et que ce gamin puisse avoir une emprise pareille l'exaspérait. Il lui ferait payer la supériorité qu'il avait eue sur son propre terrain de jeu.

A peine sorti de la section scientifique, Shiiru s'était adossé contre la porte, expirant lentement pour se calmer. Il retrouva Allen peu après, et toute sa hargne s'effaça à la vue de l'autre albinos. Le doux sourire qu'il venait d'afficher spontanément intrigua ce dernier, alors que l'aîné se réfugiait auprès de lui. Shiiru avait la plus part du temps ce genre d'expressions en sa présence, mais la teinte chagrinée de ses yeux à ce moment précis le troublait.

Il posa affectueusement sa main sur les cheveux de l'autre garçon et les caressa lentement.

«Quelque chose ne va pas?»

«C'est juste que... Je me disais que j'étais heureux de te connaître.» répondit-il posément. Allen était si adorable qu'il ne comprenait pas la malveillance de l'autre.

Tout en reculant un peu, il avait pris la main du blandinet dans la sienne pour la faire glisser sur sa joue. Le maudit s'empourpra un peu, faute au naturel de son compagnon. Avec une aisance stupéfiante, il disait ce genre de choses, ordinairement embarrassantes. Il remarqua le sourire malicieux qui éclairait le visage de l'albinos et pris un air boudeur.

«Tu ne t'amuserais pas à mes dépends toi?»

Shiiru se mit à rire et attira Allen à lui, lui donnant l'accolade avec une joie enfantine.

«Bien sûr que je te taquine!»

«Eh! Les jumeaux!» les interpella la voix éraillée de Jiji.

Tous les deux se retournèrent, et répondirent respectivement par «Oui?» et «Quoi?».

«C'est dingue ça! Vous avez le même temps de réaction, et à chaque fois, ça marche!»

«Tu es venu exprès pour nous étudier malgré ton travail en retard, ou tu as quelque chose à nous dire?» rétorqua Shiiru, les bras croisés, railleur.

«Je suis très tenté par la proposition, mais vous devez bouger vos fesses à la bibliothèque pour sauver le gamin.»

«Aaaaaah... c'est pas vrai...» soupira l'albinos, qui peinait à choisir entre être blasé ou énervé. Il attrapa Allen par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite, trottinant jusqu'au lieu du désastre.

La bibliothèque portait bien son appellation momentanée. Timothy, en préparant un de ses sales coups pour éviter la leçon quotidienne que devait lui dispenser Emilia, avait joué d'une malchance certaine. Une section entière de la bibliothèque lui était tombée sur la tête, livres et étagères, sans distinction.

Le petit exorciste était coincé là-dessous, et ne répondait pas aux appels furieux et inquiets de la maréchale qui tentait de relever les étagères pour le dégager. Personne ne pouvait savoir si l'enfant conservait volontairement le silence, par peur des remontrances, ou si il était inconscient. Emilia s'époumonait, sans pouvoir apporter son aide, maudissant sa faible constitution, retenant les larmes qui montaient quand elle s'imaginait le pire.

Les meubles étaient lourds, et Lavi peinait à les soulever lui aussi. Seul, il était impossible de les relever de plus de quelques centimètres.

Bookman et lui farfouillaient du côté des archives, quand le bruit assourdissant des étagères qui se fracassaient les unes sur les autres les avait fait sursauter. A la voix paniquée de Cloud, ils n'avaient pas cherché plus loin et s'étaient tout de suite déplacés.

Lavi avait joint ses efforts à ceux de Cloud, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Elle avait activé Lau Shimin, qui avait complètement redressé une étagère, et finissait d'en stabiliser une seconde, mais sa progression était bien trop lente aux yeux de la maréchale.

Bookman et Emilia, sur qui ils ne pouvaient pas compter niveau force, ramassaient les livres à la hâte, pour les empiler dans un coin, facilitant l'accès aux meubles restant.

Lâchant son tas de livre, la fille de l'inspecteur s'était précipitée sur Allen et Shiiru dès leur arrivée, leur expliquant nerveusement ce qu'il se passait.

L'albinos posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la rassurer, et avança jusqu'à l'amas aux formes irrégulières, laissant le maudit rejoindre leur compagnon et la maréchale. S'immobilisant juste devant, il prit une grande inspiration et vociféra, de sorte que Timothy puisse l'entendre.

«Dit donc sale gamin! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant?»

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il f...» commença Cloud, perplexe.

La maréchale n'était pas la seule à ne pas comprendre ce que le porteur faisait. Bookman avait agité sa tête avec dédain, levant presque ses yeux au ciel. L'albinos était une énigme pour lui, et faisait partie de celles qu'il ne désirait pas résoudre. Trop étrange, et capable d'assez d'imprévisibilité pour lui déplaire. Rien qu'un olibrius.

Pourtant, tout était bien clair dans la tête du jeune homme. C'était simple. Connaissant assez Timothy pour savoir qu'il avait un ego surdimensionné, il comptait l'asticoter jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de ses gonds. Si il n'était pas complètement dans les vapes, le morpion lui cracherait sa rage au visage.

«Dire que tu te crois l'exorciste prodige de ce siècle... Un bon à rien comme toi. C'est risible!» critiqua l'albinos sur un ton provocateur, espérant entendre la voix exaspérante de Timothy.

«Crève! Débilus!»

Le petit turquoise ne s'était pas fait attendre, s'époumonant en dessous du fatras, ce qui permit à Shiiru de le localiser approximativement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une plus grande précision pour sortir le gamin de là.

Innocence activée, le symbiotique escalada les étagères entassées, dégageant à grands coup de griffes l'endroit d'où émanait la voix. L'ouverture qu'il avait créée était exiguë, mais suffisante pour glisser sa patte et attraper le garçon.

Shiiru extirpa Timothy qui s'agitait comme un vers au bout de son bras, le levant vers le plafond tel un trophée, tout sourire. Le geste ne plut pas au gamin qui vociféra quelques insultes, avant de se changer en flasque, pris de panique et suant à grosses gouttes. Il venait de croiser le regard lourd de reproches de sa tutrice. Alors comme ça, il était conscient quand elle l'appelait... Ce petit démon allait regretter d'être né dès qu'elle l'aurait entre ses mains.

Non sans jubiler légèrement, l'albinos pris appui sur les étagères qu'il surplombait et sauta lestement, ce qui fit la frayeur du petit exorciste. Ils avaient pourtant touché le sol sans encombre et Lavi ne résista pas à l'envie de taquiner le jeune homme, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lâcher le garçon.

Il glissa sa main entre les mèches blanches et ébouriffa ses cheveux, avec un superbe sourire en coin qu'il voulait insolent. Heureusement pour lui, Bookman ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage, contrairement à son cadet qui fût déstabilisé par ce qu'il lut dans son regard. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, alors qu'il découvrait la lueur calme qui baignait l'œil vert, empreinte d'une mélancolie douce et rêveuse.

Il semblait à Shiiru que plus rien ne comptait dans l'esprit de Lavi, mis à part lui-même. Il n'avait pas tort, car toutes les pensées du roux étaient tournées vers lui, se limitaient à lui, résumait l'univers en son unique personne.

Le borgne ne pouvait imaginer un futur sans l'albinos à ses côtés, sans pouvoir l'observer sourire ou s'énerver. Le simple fait de le voir lui retournait les entrailles, exacerbant ses sentiments. Il se sentait enfin véritablement vivant, et tout lui semblait possible. Il avait toujours craint que sa vie n'ai aucun sens, comme celle de tous les êtres vivants qui gravitaient autour de lui. Tant que Shiiru occupait ses pensées, cette angoisse n'avait plus lieu d'être.

L'albinos lui était essentiel. Il avait aussi compris pourquoi il ressentait un vague agacement vis à vis d'Allen. Il savait que le jeune homme confiait ses moindres angoisses au maudit, et qu'ils se comprenaient peut-être mieux que n'importe qui d'autre.

Lavi laissa glisser sa main vers l'oreille de Shiiru et suspendit son geste. Rapidement, il la remonta pour caresser encore ses cheveux, camouflant ce qu'il avait failli faire. La peine venait de l'envahir, alors que son avenir de bookman se rappelait à lui. Il ne pourrait jamais faire comme Allen. Son sourire plus triste n'échappa pas au symbiotique, bien qu'il n'eut aucune réaction physique.

Lavi le laissa tranquille, lui tournant le dos sans un mot. Shiiru ne prit conscience qu'à ce moment-là que Timothy se balançait avec force de droite à gauche pour qu'il le lâche. Il hésita à accompagner son mouvement pour le jeter au loin, sachant que le gamin courrait ensuite jusqu'à lui pour le frapper en le gratifiant d'insultes édulcorées. Il savait aussi qu'il lui suffirait de tendre le bras pour le maîtriser, augmentant sa colère, alors qu'il frapperait l'air de ses poings et de ses pieds.

Cloud finirait par l'attraper par l'oreille et le traîner derrière elle pour lui donner une punition dont il serait sensé se souvenir. Bien évidemment, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de faire des siennes dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Ce fut donc avec un sourire bien prononcé, que Timothy prit très mal, car il savait pertinemment que l'albinos se foutait de sa gueule, qu'il tendit le garçon à la maréchale, tournant les talons avec satisfaction.

«Ça t'évitera des peines inutiles, l'asticot.»

Le petit turquoise s'excita dans les bras de la maréchale, hurlant à plein poumons.

«Va mourir! Pauvre crétin! Euh...»

Il venait de lever la tête, sentant la poigne de Cloud s'intensifier, rencontrant ainsi la fureur qui transparaissait sur son visage. Ça ne sentait pas bon...

Pendant que Timothy se faisait passer le savon du siècle, il était d'ailleurs sur le point de pleurer, les trois garçons s'entraidaient pour relever le reste des étagères, peinant à les remettre exactement à leur emplacement d'origine. Lorsqu'ils faisaient glisser ces dernières sur le carrelage, un couinement atroce vrillait les tympans de tout le monde.

«Fichtre!» fut la réplique qui échappa à Tiedoll dès son arrivée. Il en fit même tomber son livre, que Chaoji s'empressa de ramasser.

Il ne restait guère plus de cinq étagères à remettre en place, mais les livres qui traînaient montraient clairement que plusieurs rangées s'étaient retrouvées sur le sol. Il devina sans peine que l'accident avait été provoqué par l'apprenti de Cloud, vu qu'elle l'engueulait comme jamais.

Voulant aider les garçons à terminer leur travail, le vieux maréchal retroussa ses manches, laissant Bookman et Emilia reclasser et remettre les livres en place tout seuls. Il se baissa pour saisir l'un des meubles. Presque aussitôt, il fit une grimace, son visage palissant.

Tiedoll se releva avec difficulté, une main sur sa chute de reins, recourbé en avant.

«Alors papy, tu voulais trop en faire?» lui demanda Shiiru d'une voix moqueuse.

«Je ne me pensais pas si vieux en fait.» répondit le maréchal, acceptant l'aide de l'albinos. Il passa le bras du français autour de ses épaules et le soutenu jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche, croisant Chaoji qui fanfaronnait déjà. Après tout, son innocence était basée sur le décuplement de la force.

Il écarta Lavi et Allen qui attendaient leur compère pour se remettre à l'œuvre, et activa son pouvoir juste au moment où il posait ses mains sous l'étagère. Le meuble valdingua contre le plafond avant de se briser sur le sol, juste à côté de Lavi qui hurla de surprise. Son cœur battait la chamade. Que lui serait-il arrivé si il était tombé sur lui?

«Mais t'es complètement con ma parole!» hurla Shiiru en courant sur le chinois. Il empoigna l'aîné par le col, le surplombant de ses cinq centimètres.

«T'aurais fait quoi si Lavi avait été blessé, hein?»

Il avait vu Lavi sous l'étagère. Juste son bras qui dépassait. Son bras inerte. Ce n'était qu'un flash, certes. Mais tout s'était écroulé autour de lui, le plongeant dans une panique totale. Voir le roux debout l'avait tout de suite rassuré, muant sa frayeur en colère à l'encontre de Chaoji.

«Mais... je pensais que... ça irait plus vite.» se défendit le brun avec hésitation, abasourdit par la réaction violente de l'albinos.

Encore plus irrité par la réponse du chinois, Shiiru recula son poing pour le menacer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Il voulait qu'il s'excuse. C'était la première chose qui aurait dû venir à l'esprit de ce balourd.

La situation s'envenimait trop aux yeux d'Allen, qui tenta de calmer son compagnon. Il prit doucement le bras de l'albinos entre ses mains, pour lui faire baisser le poing. Shiiru n'opposa aucune résistance, laissant le blandinet glisser ses bras autour du sien pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

«Shiiru.» prononça posément le maudit.

Il n'eut pas besoin de mots supplémentaires. Le calme de sa voix avait suffi à contenir l'animosité du loup qui desserrait déjà sa prise sur le col de Chaoji. L'albinos tourna son visage vers son cadet, finissant de lâcher le brun. Il frotta les cheveux d'Allen avec un sourire réconfortant.

«Je vois que tu manipule bien ton monde.»

Dans le silence qui avait investi la bibliothèque après l'intervention d'Allen, sa déclaration avait résonné aux oreilles de tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Mis à part les trois garçons qui le fixaient interdits, personne ne s'était retourné, bien qu'ils écoutaient avec attention.

Cloud ne disputait plus Timothy, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce soudain désintéressement. D'ordinaire, son maître lui rabâchait les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit étourdit. Emilia et Bookman ramassaient consciencieusement les livres, et les classaient à leur emplacement d'origine comme ils pouvaient, tout en tendant l'oreille, bien que le vieil homme tentait par-là d'analyser le comportement chaotique de l'albinos. Quant à Tiedoll, il avait trop mal au dos pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Si Shiiru n'avait pas senti les muscles d'Allen se tendre par instinct, il se demanderait encore à qui Chaoji s'adressait. Aussitôt, il se décala pour cacher son cadet derrière lui.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?» Il apostropha le chinois de la sorte, avec une contrariété non dissimulée.

«Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu trouves à ce sale traître? Il n'hésite pas à secourir un noah! Nos ennemis jurés! Pire! Il est l'un d'eux!» s'emporta vivement le brun, devenant menaçant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

Il plissa les yeux en fixant Allen, frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

«Au moindre truc louche, je t'écraserais.»

Sans réfléchir, le loup s'échappa de l'étreinte du maudit, qui pensait pourtant le tenir assez fermement pour éviter ça. Il se jeta sur Chaoji et le gratifia d'un puissant coup de tête dans le nez, ce qui fit tomber ce dernier, avant de le toiser de haut.

«Ose toucher à un seul cheveux d'Allen.»

Se tenant le nez, le chinois cligna d'abord les yeux de stupéfaction. Suite à la menace de l'albinos, il frissonna, pris de peur. Les turquoises assassines lui garantissaient un aller simple dans l'au-delà. L'aura du jeune homme était soudainement d'un froid mordant, révélant son côté impitoyable.

Pourtant, Allen reprit le bras de Shiiru sans crainte, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, provoquant une sorte d'angoisse chez le brun. Le maudit lui paraissait encore plus aberrant qu'auparavant. Son comportement envers l'autre symbiotique était dénué de tout sens. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur de lui?

Sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester en face de Chaoji sans finir par lui refaire intégralement le portrait, et peu importait le nombre de témoins, Shiiru se rapprocha de Lavi pour s'excuser de leur laisser le reste à faire. Le roux lui avait rétorqué de ne pas s'en faire, vu l'heure tardive de la soirée.

«De toute façon...» articula clairement Cloud, «Timothy va se faire une joie de tout remettre en ordre, tout seul.»

Le petit turquoise grimaça. Son maître faisait déjà signe au chinois de se relever, et attendait que Lavi soit disponible. Les cinq étagères seraient vite à leur place et il aurait des milliers de livres à trier et à ranger. Combien de semaines allait-il passer à réparer sa bourde? Evidemment, il ne savait pas qu'elle comptait le laisser s'endormir, épuisé, juste cette fois, pour lui donner une leçon. La partie logistique de la congrégation se chargerait de tout remettre en ordre, bien qu'à contre cœur.

Indécis, Shiiru regardait le rouquin qui souriait, la tête légèrement penchée, intrigué par l'attitude de son cadet. Il avait déjà amorcé le même geste trois fois, se ravisant aussitôt. Le cœur de l'albinos palpitait, et à cause de ça, il avait du mal à être direct envers le borgne. Finalement, il se décida, se rapprochant de son oreille pour y chuchoter, puis quitta les lieux sans attendre plus longtemps, entraînant Allen par la main.

«Je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien.»

Lavi entendait encore clairement sa voix qui perdait en assurance sur la fin. Son cadet avait tourné la tête immédiatement pour ne pas croiser son regard, mais il avait fugacement perçu la gêne sur ses traits. Son ventre papillonnait, alors qu'il se sentait soudainement content. Et il avait toujours cette expression radieuse quand il quitta la bibliothèque, un Bookman suspicieux à ses côtés. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il le sentait.

«Allen, tu peux y aller.»

Shiiru venait de sortir de la salle de bain, en frottant énergiquement ses cheveux avec sa serviette. Allen était assis en tailleur sur le lit, plongé dans un livre, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la voix de son ami.

Le loup eu un sourire. Il s'approcha par la gauche et s'assit lourdement sur le bord, assez pour que le blandinet sente les vibrations de son geste.

Le maudit pris cependant soin de terminer sa page avant de lever les yeux sur sa silhouette, glissant son marque-page. Comme d'habitude, l'albinos était torse nu après son bain. Il n'aimait pas enfiler son débardeur tant que ses cheveux étaient mouillés.

Quelque chose... attira l'attention d'Allen qui fronça les sourcils d'un semblant d'inquiétude. Ces cicatrices... il ne les avait jamais vues auparavant. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était même la première fois qu'il voyait son dos nu. À croire que Shiiru prenait soin de lui cacher son dos jusqu'ici. Après tout, ils partageaient la même chambre depuis son entrée à la congrégation.

Le maudit se déplaça derrière son compagnon et passa doucement ses doigts sur l'une des deux cicatrices jumelles. Elles recouvraient ses omoplates et descendaient sur la moitié de son dos. Et vu leur aspect irrégulier, les blessures n'avaient pas reçu de soin. Il continua de retracer les aspérités, s'imaginant combien il avait dû souffrir sur le coup.

«Ça te fait encore mal?» demanda son cadet plutôt curieux.

«Ça me lance parfois.»

Shiiru remercia silencieusement le ciel pour la discrétion du maudit, qui n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur l'origine de sa blessure. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu lui dire puisqu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il lui restait l'impression que personne ne devait le savoir, même si il avait pu le faire.

Histoire d'être sûr d'écarter le sujet pour de bon, mais aussi parce qu'il préférer poser la question directement à l'intéressé, l'albinos se retourna vers son compagnon de chambre, enchainant.

«Mais, dit-moi plutôt… Pourquoi l'autre imbécile te prend pour un noah?»

Bien sûr, on l'avait déjà briefé sur le sujet. Suppôts du Comte, ennemis de dieu, chasseurs d'innocence, tout ça, on lui avait expliqué. Par contre, qu'Allen puisse avoir un quelconque lien avec eux, ça, si leurs supérieurs étaient au courant, ils avaient mystérieusement «oublié» de lui dire quand il avaient vu son attachement pour le symbiotique et sa fâcheuse tendance à frapper d'abord et parler après quand on insultait ses proches. Pour sûr, insinuer qu'être méfiant envers Allen était de mise aurait soulevé beaucoup d'explications, et provoqué une rixe, vu qu'ils auraient utilisé des termes assez cru.

«Oh ça… Apparemment, je servirais de réceptacle à l'âme du 14ème noah. Depuis quelque temps, je voyais une ombre derrière moi à travers les vitres, mais j'étais loin de me douter de…ça.»

Le ton du blandinet était perturbé. Il avait un peu peur, mais s'était habitué. La seule crainte qu'il lui restait était de perdre le contrôle de son corps au profit d'un autre.

«Tu veux dire, comme une réincarnation ?» poursuivit l'albinos en fronçant un sourcil. Si c'était juste ça, l'autre chinois se montait vraiment le chou pour rien. D'ailleurs, ça lui donnait encore plus envie de lui casser la gueule.

«Je préfèrerais.» répondit Allen, un peu plus triste qu'auparavant. «Plutôt comme un parasite. Du genre à vouloir effacer ta conscience pour voler ton corps.»

«C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas cherché à te défendre tout à l'heure. Je suppose que tous les prétextes seraient bon pour te mettre de côté parce que monsieur se serait soi-disant réveillé.»

«C'est bien résumé.» soupira le maudit, regrettant l'époque où le seul souci qu'il avait en tête était de devenir un exorciste. Maintenant, il devait gérer en plus la tension d'avoir un inconnu qui pouvait lui voler son corps à tout moment, et affronter la méfiance de ses alliés.

Shiiru aurait pu angoisser à la nouvelle. Ou se mettre en colère. Cependant, il resta étrangement calme. Il toisait Allen d'un air déterminé, absolument sûr de lui. Le corps d'Allen n'appartenait qu'à lui et l'autre irait se faire voir de toutes les manières. D'abord, si ça devait arriver, il récupèrerait le maudit coute que coute. Ensuite, ils trouveraient bien un moyen d'expulser le noah d'ici. Ça devait être aussi simple. Ça ne pouvait qu'être aussi simple, même si dans la pratique, ça ne pouvait être qu'extrêmement compliqué voire impossible. Mais après tout, que deux âmes se logent dans le même corps l'était tout autant.

«Je ne te laisserais pas disparaître.»

Le ton était posé, semblable à une promesse. Allen lui sourit, d'une part par le réel plaisir qu'il avait d'entendre ça, d'autre part, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Shiiru aussi solennel.


End file.
